Drague ON !
by Dahrma
Summary: Charlie, c'est un homme. Un vrai. Un dur. Avec du poil. Hermione, elle se sent toute petite quand elle le voit, là, présent et imposant. Les prochains mois et son voyage forcé en Roumanie promettent d'être un calvaire, non ?
1. Un homme !

_**Titre**__**: Drague ON !**_

_._

_Avertissement_ _: Rating M. Langage familier, oublis volontaires de négations, répétitions (plus ou moins) stylistiques, scènes explicites, propos parfois crus (dans la limite du raisonnable, je reste civilisée), pour un public adulte, cela va sans dire ! _

_Pairing :__ Hermione Granger / Charlie Weasley (ou l'inverse)_

_Disclaimer_ _: L'œuvre et l'univers de « Harry Potter » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.R.. Cette histoire tient compte de l'ensemble des 7 tomes parus sauf l'épilogue et la mort de Fred. Parce que j'avais envie. Voilà !_

_Résumé :__ Charlie, c'est un homme. Un vrai. Un dur, avec du poil. Hermione, elle se sent toute petite quand elle le voit, là présent et imposant. Les prochains mois et son voyage forcé en Roumanie promettent d'être un calvaire, non ? _

_Note de l'auteur_ _: J'avais une idée d'OS en tête, sur la base des dix premières phrases du texte et d'une scène chocolatée entre Hermione et Charlie que j'ai voulu écrire et puis finalement, de fil en aiguille, il y avait plus de 20 pages… _

_Je sais pas encore faire dans le simple, on dirait… Du coup, je salue déjà le talent de certains auteurs d'OS qui rendent un texte, parfois très court, cohérent et fluide en quelques mots et, de mon côté, je fais une petite découpe aux ciseaux (ou à la tronçonneuse, vous me direz) et je vous fais partager une histoire sans prétention mais que j'ai aimé écrire, en quelques heures…_

_Résultat, 9 chapitres courts dont vous me direz, j'espère, des nouvelles ! Ah, et oui, tient, tant que j'y pense ! Vous me direz aussi ce que vous pensez des titres de chapitres, à la fin..._

_Je posterais au gré de mon temps libre mais au minimum une fois par semaine (oui, oui, pour ça, je suis fiable !)_

_._

* * *

**1 – Un homme !**

.

Charlie, c'est un homme. Un vrai. Un dur, avec du poil et de la testostérone qui déborde. Il dresse des dragons. Alors, forcément, il est un peu brut de décoffrage.

C'est un homme. Un qui boit et qui rit fort. S'il doit aller aux putes pour se soulager, il le fait. Il est comme ça, Charlie.

Enfin, en théorie, parce que son blé, il préfère le garder pour se payer une bonne caisse de Whisky Pur Feu.

Et puis, il est de ces hommes à la voix grave et au regard qui en impose assez pour faire craquer toutes les femmes en mal d'un père un peu bourru.

S'il y prêtait garde, il pourrait en jouer. Facilement. Mais il est de ces hommes pas très attentif à ce genre de détail.

Charlie, il préfère se perdre, la tête entre les seins de Remy, l'assistante du Magizoologiste qui se charge de changer les pansements de ses dragons depuis bientôt six ans.

.

Remy, elle est pas très belle, ni très intelligente. Elle est pas bête mais pas beaucoup plus intéressante pour autant.

Elle est pas moche mais, un peu grasse, elle a de la chair qui dépasse. Elle boit et elle sourit pas beaucoup. Parfois, quand il est dans la pièce d'à côté, il l'entend roter et il lève les yeux au ciel.

Si elle doit manifester ses remontées aussi fort, il comprend pas vraiment pourquoi elle prend la peine d'attendre qu'il sorte de la pièce.

Elle est loin d'être parfaite, Remy, mais elle est là, en fait, et c'est tout ce que Charlie demande.

Un peu de chair et de chaleur, pour se vider et se perdre et, parfois, profiter de ces deux bras qu'elle serre sur ses épaules pendant quelques minutes mais rarement plus.

Il aime bien Remy. Elle est facile. C'est un peu un mec avec des seins. Il rigole doucement quand il y pense, parce qu'il le pense dur comme fer. Et que, franchement, ça lui simplifie bien la vie, ce mec avec des seins.

Oui, Charlie, c'est un homme. Un vrai. Un de ceux qui a pas peur et qui ne veux pas de trucs compliqués.

.

Harry et Hermione, ils ne connaissent pas trop Charlie.

Oh, depuis un peu plus de dix ans qu'ils sont entrés dans la vie de Ron et des Weasley, ils ont bien dû le croiser cinq ou six fois. Mais à chaque fois, ils sont trop impressionnés par cette masse de muscles à la voix rauque et au regard profond. Ils ne lui parlent pas trop.

Charlie, c'est un Weasley à part. Il est plus sombre, plus sauvage que les autres.

Ils le trouvent touchant, d'ailleurs, ce gaillard qui a l'air d'un grand benêt quand il parle de sa _maman_ avec son timbre grave.

Il a tout de suite l'air d'un petit garçon qui a mûri trop vite quand il parle d'elle ou avec elle. Mais juste avec elle.

.

Pour Hermione, Charlie, c'est un mystère.

Elle n'a jamais eu de difficulté à parler de quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. Mais lui, dès qu'il pose ses yeux sur elle, elle a envie de se ratatiner et de se faire toute petite.

Il a toujours eu l'air d'un homme, d'un vrai, d'aussi loin qu'elle remonte dans ses souvenirs.

Il a toujours eu cette carrure, cette mâchoire forte et carrée, qu'aucun autre des Weasley qu'elle connaît n'a. Et puis, il y a ses yeux, bleus mais sombres. Sombres, sombre.

Et ses cheveux sont moins flamboyants que ceux des autres. Peut-être plus auburn, si elle doit les définir. Long et auburn, en bataille. Mais, ce qui la surprend le plus, c'est peut-être ses cicatrices.

Il en a plein, disséminées sur le visage et sur les bras. Parfois, elle se demande si ce sont les même qu'avant ou de nouvelles. Elle ne sait pas trop.

Elle n'ose pas le regarder trop longtemps. Mais elle le trouve beau, en fait. Vraiment très beau, avec sa tronche un peu ravagée.

.

Elle est persuadée qu'il est passionnant. Enfin, elle pense qu'il doit l'être parce que jamais elle n'a osé lui parler directement et franchement.

Elle a déjà surpris des échanges entre lui et son frère, Bill, ou encore avec Arthur ou Kinsgley ou… peu importe. S'il n'a jamais été celui qui ouvrait le plus souvent la bouche, il a pourtant toujours été pertinent.

Cela dit, elle n'aime pas trop le voir. Parce ce qu'il la perturbe. Il l'impressionne. Et puis il est vraiment abrupt quand il s'y met. Il jure comme un charretier. Il mange avec les doigts. Il rit fort.

Elle, elle est délicate. Ce n'est pas une poupée de porcelaine, mais c'est par les livres qu'elle a été bercée. Elle a toujours préféré l'intelligence à la force. Et lui, lui il est aux antipodes de ça.

.

Elle a un peu peur, là, parce qu'elle termine ses études de Médicomagie et qu'elle a un module de Magizoologie.

En début d'année, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée, quand il avait fallu choisir les options, de se pencher sur l'étude des dragons.

Désormais, elle doit faire un stage dans un élevage et, elle n'y avait pas trop pensé avant, justement, à ce stage. Ni au fait d'être confrontée à ces créatures.

Elle s'est surtout dit que c'était des animaux fantastiques et passionnants et elle a coché la case.

Forcément, maintenant qu'elle doit le faire, son stage, elle se sent un peu refroidie. Surtout que Molly ne lui a pas laissé le choix.

Quand elle a su qu'elle devait aller passer quelques mois en compagnie de dragons, elle a tout de suite arrangé l'affaire avec Charlie. Autant que ça reste dans la famille.

Un peu démunie, elle a accepté en souriant mais, plus l'échéance se rapproche, moins elle apprécie la perspective de partir en Roumanie, rejoindre Charlie et une tripotée d'éleveurs de dragons rustres.

Alors elle commence à préparer ses valises et à angoisser. Elle envie Théophile, un de ses camarades de promo qui a choisi le module concernant les animaux domestiqués.

A cet instant, elle aimerait bien passer quelques mois en compagnie de Boursouflet, à les nourrir et les câliner. Elle doute fortement de pouvoir câliner des dragons.

.

* * *

_On pose les bases. Verdict ? Un commentaire, une critique ? A très vite ! _


	2. Un vrai !

_Note de l'auteur :_ _Oh, mais dites donc ! Ça a du succès les CW/HG ! J'en suis toute émue ! Mais, c'est vrai que ça reste trop rare ! _

_Bien, voilà la suite, qui sert surtout à planter le décor, sans plus de cérémonie, juste après les RAR anonymes ! _

_._

_MysteriousFlower :__ T'inquiète, la fic est écrite en entière (les 9 chapitres) même si je ne poste pas tout d'un coup pour peaufiner un peu "la chose" (parce que j'ai vraiment écrit ça très rapidement !). Un gros merci pour ta review !_

_pompei :__ Oui, oui, Hermione est très différente de « _Égrène les jours_ » et heureusement ! On finirait par se lasser ! Par contre, le côté vierge effarouchée n'était pas vraiment voulu... Au moins, ça contrebalance bien avec le côté rustre de Charlie ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci d'être venue faire un tour sur cette mini-fic ! (Et pour le jeu de mot, j'avoue, j'ai du mal à m'empêcher d'en faire, même quand ils volent pas très haut !^^)_

_Lilisa :__ Arf ! Ce n'était pas possible d'inclure le point de vue de Charlie sur Hermione au premier chapitre (puisque comme je l'ai indiqué, j'ai découpé mes quasi trente pages à la tronçonneuse) mais tu en sauras plus la prochaine fois (enfin, tout de suite, d'ailleurs, avec ce nouveau chapitre), promis ! Merci pour ta review et, comme pour toutes les autres, à très bientôt pour la suite !_

_Lilou : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bien que ce soit une « mini-fic » (ellipses = frustration... j'en dis pas plus;-) )_

_._

_Rappel - a__vertissement__: Rating M. Langage familier, oublis volontaires de négations, répétitions (plus ou moins) stylistiques, scènes explicites (il fera chaud cacao au fil des chapitres), propos parfois crus (dans la limite du raisonnable, je reste civilisée), pour un public adulte, cela va sans dire ! _

_._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

.

* * *

**2 – Un vrai !**

.

Avril pointe le bout de son nez. Hermione, elle, atterrit à Bucarest après un vol tourmenté. La pluie tombe en trombe et la température n'atteint pas dix degrés.

Elle est crevée, cernée et nauséeuse. Elle n'a jamais aimé volé, que ce soit sur un balai ou dans un avion n'y change rien. C'est maladif.

Charlie est venu la chercher, dépenaillé, dans un jean déchiré, un vieux blouson de cuir élimé jusqu'à la corne couvrant plus ou moins un pull jaune moutarde en grosse mailles où un « C » trône en son sein, brodé de laine verte. Une des nombreuses œuvres de Molly.

Elle ne le trouve pas tout de suite. Il n'a pas pris la peine d'entrer dans l'aéroport. Il s'est assis directement sur un trottoir devant la desserte de taxis.

Le bas de son jean remonte un peu sur ses chevilles, dévoile des rangers noires aux lacets rouges sur le pied gauche et blancs rayés de vert au pied droit. Des mèches lui tombent sur les yeux et il fait la gueule. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

Il attend, pendant qu'Hermione récupère ses bagages comme elle peut, en galérant comme une malheureuse, entourée d'étrangers parlant une langue qui n'est pas la sienne. C'est peut-être elle l'étrangère, mais ça ne change rien.

Elle traîne difficilement son sac de voyage à même le sol. Elle n'a pas de roulettes et il y a trop de monde pour qu'elle s'amuse à l'ensorceler ici. Idem pour le sort de multilinguisme, il attendra.

Ce sacré sac est trop lourd, elle peut à peine le soulever. Elle aussi, elle a envie de faire la gueule. Elle ne s'amuse carrément pas depuis qu'elle est montée dans l'avion à Londres, quatre heures plus tôt.

Elle traîne ses bagages, dans un potin d'enfer, complètement paumée, à la recherche de Charlie. Quand elle le voit, elle est obligée de se poster devant lui pour qu'il daigne lever les yeux sur elle.

Ce sont ces deux pieds prostrés et immobiles, enveloppés dans des ballerines en toile, à moins de dix centimètres des siens qui lui font lever le nez. Sinon, il aurait pu rester deux heures de plus là sans même consentir à la chercher.

Pas que ça ne l'intéresse pas ou qu'il ne veuille pas la voir, il ne la connaît pas trop, finalement, la copine de son frère. C'est plutôt qu'il est préoccupé.

Il a un Magyar à Pointes qui débloque en ce moment. Il joue à l'anorexique. Il veut rien avaler et ça, c'est carrément inquiétant. Alors, la petite brune, c'est pas sa priorité, là tout de suite.

Il fait son devoir, mais ça l'emmerde un peu. Il a du boulot avec ce Magyar !

Il finit par lever les yeux sur elle et lui adresse un sourire. Elle a un peu le teint vert, la petite brune, là tout de suite. Et elle tire une tronche ! Il ne se rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vue aussi fermée.

Pourtant, c'est pas faute de l'avoir vu s'embrouiller avec Ronnie. A chaque fois qu'il passe au Terrier et qu'ils y sont, ils finissent toujours par s'engueuler au bout de quelques jours. Lui, ça le fait marrer.

Il aime bien Ronnie parce qu'il est un peu comme lui. Il a rien pigé aux femmes. Il a pas eu le mode d'emploi, alors il a du retard à l'allumage. Et celle-là, la petite brune, elle a pas trop l'air d'être un mec avec des seins. Pas comme Remy.

Elle a même l'air d'être une vraie fille. Bien compliquée.

Il lui sourit, se relève dans un craquement de genoux et lui pose gentiment la main sur l'épaule. Il essaye de ne pas être trop brusque, elle a déjà l'air assez retournée comme ça.

Elle arrive à sourire aussi mais ça fait pas très vrai. Ça lui passera, hein.

Il se baisse pour saisir les deux lanières de son gros sac en toile et, d'un geste souple, sans effort, le fait passer par-dessus ses épaules. D'un mouvement de tête, il l'invite à le suivre.

Ils marchent longtemps avant de trouver un coin assez tranquille et sans caméra de surveillance, pour transplaner. Comme si l'estomac d'Hermione n'était pas assez retourné, il faut en plus qu'elle se fasse guider pour rejoindre le village des dragonniers.

Déjà, le transplanage, quand on est maître de son trajet, ce n'est pas franchement une sinécure mais, en tant que passager, c'est encore plus désagréable. C'est peut-être pratique mais elle n'aime pas. C'est tout. C'est comme voler.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la grande plaine qui accueille l'élevage, en Transylvanie, ils se dirigent vers le regroupement de maisonnettes tordues qui fait office de village sorcier.

Elle va partager la baraque de Charlie, qui est faite de vieilles pierres noircies, autant par le temps que par les flammes crachées par les dragons. C'est spartiate.

Ils passent une petite porte en bois et débouchent directement dans la cuisine. Elle n'ose même pas se dire que c'est sobre tellement cette immense pièce est dépouillée.

Au centre, une grande table en bois brut, meurtrie de coup de marteaux et effilochée de couteaux ayant dû y être plantés à la hâte, entourée de deux bancs durs.

Des étagères bancales accueillent une dizaine d'assiettes dépareillées, des couverts jetés en vrac dans une boite à chaussure, un verre à pied, quatre gobelets et huit chopes à bière d'origines diverses. Leurs congénères ont du finir explosés au sol.

Un four vieux comme le monde et une cuisinière cabossée sans âge sont planqués dans un coin et sur l'évier sont entassées deux casseroles et une poêle.

La cheminée est immense, de plus de deux mètres de long, à même le sol. Un grand chaudron est suspendu dans l'âtre et un gros tas de bûches est éparpillé par terre, à côté.

Le sol, justement, c'est de la tomette grise qui doit être glacée sous un pied nu. Rustique. Elle a du mal à s'émerveiller. Cette baraque, elle date d'un autre temps.

Il l'amène à l'étage. Ils débouchent sur un petit salon aux murs de pierres, comme dans la cuisine.

Un canapé qui avait dû être en cuir blanc, jauni et défoncé est tourné vers une grande fenêtre à double battant.

Il y a deux portes. L'une mène à une salle de bains où Hermione ose lâcher un soupir de soulagement en y posant le pied.

Elle avait eu peur de n'y trouver qu'une douche avec des joints moisis mais est rassurée d'y voir une baignoire qui, même si elle reste d'une propreté relative avec un reste de poils au fond, n'a pas de champignons qui poussent aux entournures.

Il est évident que le carrelage beige mouchetés avec, par-ci, par-là, des fleurs blanches égarées, n'est pas du plus bel effet, mais elle ne ressent pas le besoin de tout passer au kärcher. C'est un bon point.

L'autre porte, c'est la chambre. Au sol, une moquette mauve, à l'angle à gauche, une immense armoire normande en bois foncé et au centre, un lit non moins énorme, tout en bois également, la tête vers le mur est. Le matelas est épais et recouvert d'un couvre-lit vétuste, à fleurs roses.

C'est la chambre de Charlie d'habitude mais, ça ne le dérange pas de la lui laisser.

Il dort déjà la plupart du temps sur le canapé. Ou un peu chez Remy mais il ne lui dit pas. Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

.

La baraque, elle est en l'état depuis qu'il y a aménagé. C'est moche, mais il s'y est habitué.

Il a pas eu le temps de refaire la déco. Et puis, il s'en fout un peu. C'est un dortoir. Lui, ce qui l'intéresse, c'est son boulot.

Son boulot et le Quidditch. Et les femmes aussi, mais si elles ne l'emmerdent pas. Ça non plus, il lui dit pas. Elle a pas à tout savoir et puis, il veut pas lui faire peur. Elle a l'air assez perturbée comme ça.

Et puis, Charlie, c'est peut être un bonhomme, mais c'est pas un sauvage.

Il y a un grenier, aussi, au-dessus, mais, comme il n'y a rien d'intéressant, Charlie ne propose pas à la copine de son frère d'y monter

Il la laisse aménager et retourne voir le Magyar. Il lui fera visiter et lui présentera l'équipe plus tard, quand elle aura un peu récupéré.

.

Elle lui sourit quand il sort de la chambre, mais ses traits s'affaissent dès qu'il a passé la porte. Elle s'assoit sur le lit avec cette impression bizarre d'avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Elle éternue aussi. A cause de la poussière qui a remué l'air quand son postérieur a touché la couverture. Elle ferme les yeux, secoue la tête et se relève, soulevant encore une fois des particules poussiéreuses.

Il y a deux tables de chevet, de chaque côté du lit. Une seule lui suffira, alors, elle transforme celle de droite en meuble moderne, à étagères. Elle dort à gauche dans le lit, alors c'est cette tablette qu'elle garde.

Elle utilise un sort de Poussioust [*] sur le lit puis un Récurvit pour faire bonne mesure. Elle hisse difficilement son bagage sur le matelas et y grimpe à son tour.

Elle commence à sortir son bazar et dès qu'elle tombe sur les livres, les fait méthodiquement léviter vers les étagères qu'elle vient de créer.

Dans l'armoire, elle voit que Charlie a eu l'attention de lui laisser la penderie et les étagères du bas. Enfin, elle se dit que c'est soit ça, soit qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'affaires. Affaires qui sont d'ailleurs à moitié pliées et à moitié roulées en boules.

En bas du placard, sous la penderie encore vide, cinq paires de chaussures sont jetées au hasard. Deux paires de tongs, des tennis rouges, des baskets grisâtres crottées de boue et une paire de Derbies cirée recouverte de poussière.

Il n'a jamais dû les mettre, ou alors seulement le jour de mariage à Bill, cette fois où il était témoin. Elle ne se souvient plus de la tenue qu'il portait.

Elle installe méthodiquement ses vêtements sur des cintres avant de les accrocher dans l'armoire. Elle pend ses hauts, ses pantalons, ses pulls et ses robes qu'elle a prises, sans trop y croire. Ce n'est pas comme si elle aurait beaucoup l'occasion de les mettre.

Quand arrive le moment de ranger ses sous-vêtements, elle n'a pas envie de les laisser sur l'étagère. Elle trouve ça un peu impudique. Elle aurait aimé avoir un tiroir.

Elle regarde les affaires à Charlie et hausse finalement les épaules. A 31 balais, il en a vu d'autres. Elle croit même, finalement, qu'il ne remarquera même pas que ses frusques côtoient des dessous de soie et de dentelle.

Au moins, avec ce colocataire, elle n'a pas à avoir honte de laisser à la vue de tous ces trois culottes de grand-mère en coton bariolées qu'elle trimbale toujours avec elle, en voyage.

Elle range rapidement et méthodiquement les chaussures de Charlie, avant d'y ajouter les siennes, à côté.

Elle referme l'armoire et retourne s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle relance plusieurs fois les sorts de nettoyage, aux quatre coins de la pièce. C'est un peu compulsif parce que c'est pas vraiment sale en fait. Juste un peu poussiéreux.

Elle sort un carnet et ses cours de l'année en réfléchissant à ce qui l'attend. Elle cherche à se remotiver.

Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne s'habitue pas à son nouvel environnement. Elle a déjà vécu plusieurs mois dans les bois, à dormir dans une tente, plus confortable que celles des moldues, peut-être, mais une tente quand même. Là, au moins, elle a un vrai toit au-dessus de la tête.

.

Elle finit de s'installer et repart faire le tour du propriétaire.

Elle est un peu surprise qu'il y ait si peu de choses dans cette maison. Et rien à se mettre sous la dent dans la cuisine. Ni nourriture, ni de quoi à boire. C'est dommage parce qu'elle commence à avoir vraiment faim.

Elle sort d'un pas sûr, et trouve le garde-manger, accolé à la maison. Des caisses de Whisky pur feu, des jambons pendus au plafond à de gros crochets rouillés, des bocaux pleins de pâtes et de légumes secs, et une chambre froide pleine de légumes, de fromages et de laitages.

Finalement, elle est un peu rassurée.

Elle fait le tour du village, c'est assez rapide. Il n'y a que sept maisons biscornues, en pierres, avec du lierre qui court des parterres de fleurs sauvages aux toits d'ardoise et des herbes folles disséminées par-ci, par-là.

Des chemins caillouteux crissent sous le pied et empêchent toute discrétion, et quelques tables en plastique ou en fer forgés sont posés au hasard, au cœur de la place centrale, encore recouvertes de cadavres de bouteilles de bières et de cendriers remplis à ras-bord.

Elle commence à sourire. Elle trouve tout ça très pittoresque et elle aime bien, finalement.

Ils ont l'air de vivre en autarcie, perdus au milieu de nulle-part, avec leur potager et le corps de ferme qu'elle aperçoit un peu à l'écart. Elle s'y rend, d'ailleurs, curieuse.

.

* * *

_Poussioust [*] - J'pense que c'est assez clair mais au cas où, ce serait un sort de dépoussiérage... sans faire de pub, pour dire Oust ! à la poussière..._

_._

_Verdict ? Un avis, une critique ?_


	3. Un dur !

_Note de l'auteur :__ C'est reparti, nouveau chapitre ! Hermione continue à s'installer, soyez patient, ça ne fait que commencer ! On pose le décor, on entrera dans le vif du sujet plus tard... Faut pas m'en vouloir, hein ;-)_

_De p'tites réponses aux RAR anonyme et on passe au chapitre 3 ! _

_._

_pompei : Rustre c'est, et ça restera ! Et Charlie, allez, c'est cadeau ! C'est un peu l'ours qu'on voudrait toutes ;-)_

_Lilou : Faut pas que je te déçoive alors ! ^^ C'est reparti pour un round !_

_._

_Rappel - a__vertissement__: Rating M. Langage familier, oublis volontaires de négations, répétitions (plus ou moins) stylistiques, scènes explicites, propos parfois crus (dans la limite du raisonnable, je reste civilisée), pour un public adulte, cela va sans dire ! _

_._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

* * *

**3 – Un dur !**

.

Le corps de ferme, c'est une immense bâtisse qui forme un U. Avant, c'était une habitation mais il est complètement transformé.

Les murs ont été démolis et les anciennes pièces où se trouvaient auparavant des chambres, des salles à manger et d'autres trucs, accueillent maintenant des vaches ici, du foin là, deux chevaux et des poulets qui se baladent librement.

Trois chèvres et quatre moutons tondent l'herbe de la cour intérieure et des cochons paressent dans une grange, sous un soleil artificiel alors que quelques autres bêtes pâturent à droite à gauche.

Seule la dépendance a été préservée.

Hermione, elle y rencontre Mina, une native roumaine, qui s'occupe de la ferme avec Petru, son mari.

Ils vivent de la production de lait et de l'affinage de fromages de chèvres et de vaches, de l'élevage de cochons, de poulets et d'oies. Les moutons, ils s'occupent de désherber et leur laine permet de ne pas avoir froid l'hiver. Les chevaux, c'est pour faire joli.

Ils sont moldus, tous les deux. Ce mot, il les fait marrer, Mina et Petru. C'est bizarre, non, moldus ? C'est un peu comme mordu. Ou mol du. Du quoi, hein ? Bref !

Ils sont là depuis toujours. Avant, c'était les parents de Mina qui tenaient la ferme. Une grande ferme, avec toutes les terres autour.

Il y a 30 ans, des sorciers sont venus s'implanter dans ces terres. Elle, c'était une gamine. Elle devait avoir huit ou neuf ans, pas plus.

Elle sait pas trop pourquoi ses parents se sont acoquinés avec les sorciers. D'habitude, ses parents, ils étaient très terre-à-terre. Ils croyaient pas au fantastique, ils avaient la foi mais tout le reste, c'était l'œuvre du Malin !

Alors, elle ne sait pas pourquoi ils se sont associés à eux, mais à l'époque, ça la faisait marrer aussi, les tours de magie. Elle aimait bien quand le gros type un peu chauve lui montrait des tours avec sa robe violette décorée d'étoiles argentées.

Il faisait grossir le chien ou il disparaissait dans un plop qui résonnait dans l'air.

Quand ils sont morts, ses parents, c'est elle qui a pris le relais, avec Petru.

Elle ne voulait pas lâcher la ferme parce que, bon, c'était sa maison depuis toujours mais, en fait, ils avaient pas besoin de tout ce qu'il y avait avant, à la ferme.

De toute façon, avec le temps, la moitié du bâtiment avait été laissé à l'abandon.

Elle a fini par fermer tout le reste et les sorciers se sont occupés de lui aménager l'espace, faire disparaître des murs, transformer la bâtisse, des trucs comme ça.

C'était mieux comme ça. Ça, c'était y'a déjà 14 ans.

.

Elle aime bien sa vie, Mina, même si elle a pas d'enfant.

Petru, il peut pas en faire. Elle a bien penser à voir si c'était possible avec la magie et puis, elle s'est dit que sa vie, si elle l'aime bien, elle est pas très adaptée pour les enfants. Alors elle s'est résignée.

Et puis, finalement, le village sorcier, c'est souvent comme avoir des enfants. A les nourrir, les obliger à manger des légumes, les gronder, les consoler. C'est un peu ses grands enfants à elle.

Elle aime bien parce qu'il y en a parfois des nouveaux qui arrivent. Comme ça, elle n'est pas triste très longtemps quand d'autres partent.

Hermione, elle est comme un nouvel enfant. Ça les fait rire toutes les deux.

.

Après, elle l'accompagne jusqu'au terrain d'élevage. Hermione, elle a plus faim mais, elle est un peu étonnée que Mina n'ait pas peur des dragons.

Elle comprend mieux quand elles arrivent au périmètre de dressage parce que la femme, elle s'exclame :

- « Regarde, Ermone, comme ils sont beaux ces éléphants ! Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle, toi, des éléphants en Roumanie ?! Moi j'trouve ça très drôle ! Mais quand j'en ai parlé à mes amis, ils m'ont dit '_T'es folle Mina !_'. Alors maintenant, je suis folle pour les gens. Et Petru aussi, parce qu'il les voit les éléphants, pareil, et qu'il connaît des sorciers. Mais c'est pas grave. Les sorciers y nous croivent, alors c'est eux nos amis. Comme toi. »

Hermione sourit gentiment et ne la reprend pas sur ses erreurs linguistiques. Normalement, elle aurait été offusquée des conjugaisons douteuses, mais Mina, elle la touche un peu.

Elle est un peu triste pour elle et ses parents qui ont dû être victimes de pas mal de sorts à leur insu pour en arriver là.

Elle la remercie chaudement, lui promet de venir la voir de temps en temps au cours de son séjour, lui parler de sa vie de sorcière. Mina adore les histoires !

.

Hermione rejoint Charlie qui se gausse avec un jeune garçon tout crotté de boue. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de 17 ans. Il s'appelle Ryad.

C'est un algérien, avec un corps un peu mou, un peu gauche. C'est un de leur apprenti qui est arrivé au début de l'année, après avoir terminé son cursus dans son école de sorcellerie, à Tizi Ouzou.

Ils l'accueillent avec le sourire, aussi ravis de voir une nouvelle tête que de voir sa dégaine. Ses ballerines sont pleines de boue, tout comme le bas de son jean et des poils d'animaux et des miettes sont collés à son pull blanc.

Elle rencontre l'équipe progressivement. Douze gaillards et deux femmes, l'une à la carrure de bûcheronne, l'autre fluette et autoritaire.

Elle apprend que les journées seront réglées comme des horloges, avec des roulements de jours et de nuits. D'habitude, ils ne travaillent pas vraiment la nuit mais, avec le Magyar malade et Norbert qui couve ses œufs, il ont pas trop le choix.

On ne sait jamais, les petits peuvent naître en pleine nuit et il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se fassent croquer par leur géniteur.

C'est un peu des sauvages, les dragons. Les mâles, ils n'aiment pas trop que les femelles s'occupent de leurs petits. Ils veulent qu'elles continuent à faire attention à eux.

Ils sont possessifs alors, parfois, ils s'en prennent à leur progéniture et ce sont seulement les plus coriaces qui s'en sortent.

Charlie a placé la copine de son frère sur son roulement, pour qu'elle soit pas trop paumée.

Il a été sympa, il ne l'a pas mise tout de suite sur le roulement de nuit. Ce sera pour dans une quinzaine. C'est long, la nuit, surtout qu'ils ne sont que cinq à y travailler.

Il faudra quand même qu'ils soient prêts demain matin à 5h, pour prendre le relais et ils quittent le service vers 15h. Les journées sont longues et fatigantes. C'est pas un boulot pour les fillettes, lui dit Charlie avec un clin d'œil.

Ça ne la dérange pas trop, la petite brune. Elle aime bien les grasses matinées mais, elle se sent l'âme d'un explorateur, à ce moment. Elle se sent de plus en plus motivée en découvrant les alentours.

.

Le soir, les 10 éleveurs qui travaillent de jours se retrouvent sur la place. Souvent, ils dînent ensemble. C'est une communauté soudée.

Il ne lui présente pas les dragons tout de suite, ce sera mieux au petit matin, dans le calme. Ils rejoignent le village et croisent le Magizoologiste qui les invite à boire un verre.

Hermione rencontre Remy et se sent bizarrement dépaysée. Elle n'est là que depuis quelques heures mais elle commence à s'habituer au côté rural du village, à ces gens couverts de boue, habillés comme des sacs à patates, le visage marqué par la vie au grand air.

Rémy, elle porte une robe avec un décolleté vertigineux. C'est marrant parce que son ventre fait des plis, mais elle s'en fout vraiment. Hermione, elle aime bien les filles qui s'en foutent, de leur gras.

Elle est marrante Remy parce que, aussi, elle rentre pied nus dans les maisons et laisse ses sabots dehors, à côté du paillasson. Quand il fait vraiment beau et que le sol n'est plus boueux, elle marche pied-nus dehors, comme ça. Ça la dérange pas.

Ses cheveux sont souvent nattés et la tresse descend sur une de ses épaules, sûrement jusqu'à son nombril. Elle la trouve extrêmement féminine, malgré ses traits un peu dur, cette femme sans âge.

Elle a l'air un peu rustre et a la voix rocailleuse de celle qui fume trop. Elles ne se parlent pas trop parce que le Magizoologiste s'approprie Hermione pour se rappeler un peu de la vie agitée de cette bonne vieille Albion.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione, elle voit bien que Remy fait des messes basses à Charlie mais elle n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle peut lui dire.

Son visage, à Charlie, c'est une énigme. Il est un peu impassible et hoche légèrement la tête.

.

* * *

_Verdict ? Le style, pas trop perturbant ? Un commentaire ? Rassurez-vous, on finira par rentrer dans le vif du sujet à un moment ;-) !_


	4. Un avec du poil !

_Note de l'auteur :__ Nouveau round, ça se précise, ça se précise...Une petite réponse à une RAR anonyme et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Merci à tous pour vos adorables messages !_

_._

_komurin: Une petite fille, vraiment ? Je vois plus un narrateur un peu naïf (à la Mina) bien qu'omniscient, qui amène de légères nuances en fonction de la position qu'il prend pour raconter cette histoire (plutôt côté Hermione ou côté Charlie selon les moments)... Le côté « petite fille » est assez mignon mais... Disons que passée la moitié de la fic, ce sera vraiment trop perturbant d'y voir un enfant ! Merci, cher robot, d'être passé, passé, par là, d'avoir laissé ta p'tite trace et bonne continuation !_

_._

_Rappel - a__vertissement__: Rating M. Langage familier, oublis volontaires de négations, répétitions (plus ou moins) stylistiques, scènes explicites, propos parfois crus (dans la limite du raisonnable, je reste civilisée), pour un public adulte, cela va sans dire ! _

_._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

* * *

**4 – Un avec du poil !**

.

Au bout d'un mois, Hermione a bien compris que Charlie ne rentre pas dormir toutes les nuits à la maison même si il est déjà là quand elle se réveille.

Elle ne se demande pas trop avec qui il est. Elle se doute que c'est Remy. Les deux autres, les éleveuses, sont assez explicites dans les relations qu'elles entretiennent avec Teddy et Samir, leurs collègues pour que ce soit pas elles.

Parfois, quand il rentre, Charlie, il grogne et se cogne dans les meubles, probablement saoul comme une barrique.

Parfois, ils se saoulent ensemble et se marrent comme des Sharak [*]. D'autres fois, ils discutent juste au coin du feu.

Hermione n'y croyait pas trop au début. Parce qu'elle a continué à être impressionnée par Charlie pendant un moment.

.

Les premiers jours, quand elle est arrivée, elle acquiesçait, répondait avec une voix fluette à ses questions et discutait davantage avec les autres.

Un soir, alors qu'elle parlait en riant avec Hector, ce vieux Polak au visage buriné qui fait flipper tous les jeunes, il en a eu marre, Charlie.

Il comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait comme problème avec lui, la petite brune.

Il était pas censé être un étranger pour elle, il avait été sympa, l'accueillant du mieux qu'il avait pu mais, elle arrivait jamais à lui décrocher plus de deux mots.

Elle le fuyait et rougissait. Il osait même pas blaguer avec elle de peur de la choquer.

Il se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait et que même lui commençait à la fuir, ce qui n'était pas très pratique puisqu'ils devaient bosser ensemble.

Il avait été clairement gonflé alors il avait tiré la gueule en la fixant sans ciller. Elle avait fini par arrêter de rire et par s'apercevoir de ce regard lourd et plein de reproches. Elle avait frémi mais il n'avait rien vu.

Elle a presque plus décroché un mot après et, de toute façon, il était tard. Les autres sont partis se coucher, au compte-goutte mais, quand elle a fait mine de se lever, il le lui a interdit de la tête.

Quand ils n'ont plus été que tous les deux, il a continué à la fixer, le visage fermé et elle a soutenu son regard du mieux qu'elle a pu.

Elle a mis tellement de temps avant de se décider à lui demander ce qu'il se passait qu'il a cru qu'il allait se mettre à hurler.

- « C'est quoi, ton problème ?

- Mon… ? Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Dit un truc de travers ? »

Hermione, elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère mais là, il fulminait un peu même s'il essayait de se maîtriser. Son ton bourru, il lui donnait envie de trembler.

- « Je… je ne comprends pas, Charlie…

- C'est quoi, le problème ? Tu me décroches pas un mot, tu me fuis… Je suis pas un monstre, non ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Ou alors c'est un truc que j'ai pas fait ? »

Charlie, ça commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. Il savait bien que les femmes, c'était trop compliqué. Il se disait que son ton était peut-être trop brusque pour la détendre mais bon, la petite brune, elle était pas en sucre non plus.

- « Je…

- Hermione, ça va pas pouvoir durer comme ça. Tu as l'air d'une fille sympa mais si ça doit se passer comme ça, je vais voir à te changer d'équipe. Tu pourras peut-être aller chez Hector ou chez Samir, il reste de la place mais je vais pas continuer à être face à un mur jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'est mis à battre à cent à l'heure.

Elle s'est senti conne parce qu'elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, à Charlie. A part d'avoir l'air aussi impressionnant.

Elle a baissé les yeux et s'est mis à triturer une peau morte au coin de son index. Il a lourdement soupiré et alors qu'il se levait, elle lui a dit ça.

Qu'il l'impressionne un peu, qu'elle se trouve débile et qu'elle se sent très conne parce qu'il l'a merveilleusement intégrée à sa vie.

Elle avait tout le temps peur de le déranger et de le gêner alors elle a fait en sorte de pas le déranger et de pas le gêner.

Elle lui a dit aussi que, si il voulait, elle le harcèlerait tant qu'elle serait là parce qu'elle ne veut pas changer d'équipe. Elle aime bien travailler avec lui parce qu'il vit son travail et qu'elle trouve ça beau, cette passion qu'il y met.

Bon.

.

Ils n'en ont pas trop parlé après. Ils ont finis par rentrer chez eux et aller se coucher chacun de leur côté.

Pas longtemps après, ils ont picolé ensemble et fait sauter les dernières barrières en se bidonnant à plus pouvoir respirer.

Maintenant, Hermione, elle n'a plus peur de lui parler et lui, il la trouve marrante avec ces questions tordues et ses réflexions profondes. Mais elle n'ose quand même pas lui demander de confirmer avec qui il passe ses nuits.

Elle aimerait bien savoir, quand même, parce que parfois, elle aimerait bien être à la place de cette Remy. Elle est sûre que c'est Remy.

.

Ce soir, elle ne l'a pas vu Charlie. Il s'est éclipsé après leur service vers 15h et quelques et il a disparu de la circulation.

Elle est restée un moment avec Ryad, Teddy et Francesca, la grande asperge autoritaire, et ils ont joué aux cartes.

Elle manque de technique aux jeux sorciers. Avant, elle ne connaissait que la bataille explosive mais, elle progresse.

Elle est rentrée se coucher assez tôt, il n'était pas encore vingt-deux heures. Il faut reconnaître qu'elle a encore un peu de mal à se lever aux aurores et à être prête, fraîche et dispos, à cinq heures tapantes, au matin.

.

Elle est à moitié endormie quand elle entend un remue-ménage bien connu. Des rangers expulsées sans douceur, d'un coup de pied, dans la pièce d'à côté puis un froissement de tissus qui accompagne un pas un peu lourd.

Elle entend les pas se rapprocher et encore un bruit de tissus, avant que la porte ne se mette à grincer. Elle ouvre un œil, circonspecte, et voit Charlie se battre avec son tee-shirt et coincer sa tête dans l'encolure.

Elle est surprise de se retrouver face à ce torse et ne peut empêcher ses yeux de glisser sur la ligne de poils clairs qui courent de son nombril jusqu'à l'élastique trop lâche du caleçon tenant difficilement sur ses hanches.

Elle murmure son prénom, il ne l'entend pas.

Il balance son haut dont il vient de réussir à s'extirper dans un coin de la pièce avant de se glisser sous les draps. Elle murmure encore.

- « Charlie ? »

Seul un grognement indistinct lui répond. Elle se redresse un peu sur le lit et pose une main sur son épaule. Elle est chaude sous ses doigts.

Elle le secoue légèrement. Il grogne. Elle s'assoit dans le lit et se demande comment réagir mais, avant qu'elle ne trouve la réponse, elle entend un nouveau froissement de tissu et un bras lourd et tiède vient entraver sa taille.

Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge, un peu. Elle a envie de rire en se rendant compte qu'elle est dans le même lit que le frère de Ron.

Ron dont elle a cru être amoureuse plus jeune. Elle n'arrive même pas à imaginer comment il réagirait s'il l'apprenait.

Elle a moins envie de rire quand elle se rend compte que, si ça se trouve, Charlie était avec Remy juste avant de se glisser dans ce lit à ses côtés.

Et puis, elle se rend compte que de toute façon, il est complètement saoul.

Et qu'il n'est dans le lit que parce que c'est le sien, à lui. Pas parce qu'elle, elle y est.

En plus, Charlie, il ne sait pas qu'il lui donne chaud, à elle.

Et qu'elle est en train de se torturer l'esprit juste parce qu'il est dans le même lit.

Elle hésite à se lever et aller dormir sur le canapé et puis elle se dit que c'est son problème à lui, s'il est trop saoul, pour ne pas se rappeler qu'elle est là.

Elle n'a pas dormi avec un homme depuis longtemps et elle aime bien dormir avec quelqu'un. C'est rassurant, quelque part et elle se sent moins seule.

Elle se tortille sous le bras de Charlie qui ceint sa taille, se rallonge et il resserre sa prise.

Elle y pose sa main et fait glisser ses doigts dessus. Elle sent les muscles et les veines qui ressortent sous la peau. Elle sent les poils et la boursouflure d'une cicatrice.

Elle appuie sa caresse un peu plus parce qu'elle trouve ça excitant, de le toucher. Elle a un peu l'impression de braver un interdit.

Il dort profondément, un souffle régulier, la bouche entrouverte. Elle est fascinée par ce visage marqué. Elle s'endort le sourire aux lèvres.

.

Elle se réveille la tête sur un torse puissant, toute sa frêle carcasse collée à la sienne, une grande main posée sur ses fesses, ses propres bras repliés entre leurs deux corps.

Elle remue légèrement et relève la tête alors qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il la dévisage un instant avant de marmonner:

- « 'lut. »

Elle lui sourit et ses joues s'empourprent légèrement. Il ferme les yeux, s'assoit et secoue un peu la tête. Elle se met à genoux dans le lit et il se redresse.

- « Hmpf. Je devais en tenir une sacrée couche hier soir. »

Elle ne répond pas.

- « J'devais juste aller voir Robb mais… »

Elle fait la moue en entendant le prénom du Magizoologiste. Elle savait que c'était encore un truc avec Remy. Charlie, lui, il boit une potion avant de continuer.

- « Il a insisté pour me faire goûter son Hydromel et il m'a traîné chez Mina. Et tu sais ce que c'est avec elle et Petru. Quand j'suis rentré, je crois que je me rappelais même plus de comment je m'appelais. C'est même étonnant que je me sois pas endormi dehors sur un banc… »

Hermione rit doucement.

Elle aussi, elle s'est déjà fait avoir par le couple de moldus. Ils ont une sacrée descente tous les deux. Ils disent que c'est une histoire de gênes.

- « Et, Remy n'était pas là ? »

Elle a l'impression qu'il la voit venir à dix milles à la ronde, avec ses gros sabots, mais il dit juste non d'un mouvement de tête. Elle jubile un peu mais ne le montre pas trop.

Il sort de la chambre d'un bon pas et lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux prêts, ils partent bosser. Pour une fois, ils seront en retard d'une demi-heure sur l'horaire habituel.

.

* * *

_Sharak [*] _– _Poisson crée par JKR, entièrement recouvert d'épines et qui peuple l'océan Atlantique (voir le wikiHP ou autre pour plus de précision). Voilà donc une mauvaise adaptation de l'expression_ « rire comme une baleine »_ ou plus élégamment dit,_ « rire à gorge déployée »...

.

_Verdict ? Vos réserves de patience s'amenuisent-elle ? _

.


	5. Un avec de la testostérone !

_Note de l'auteur :__ Merci à tous pour vos petits mots, tout d'abord ! Ensuite, je me dois de vous prévenir que nous arrivons à la partie où mon cerveau a commencé à passer en mode off et où mes hormones ont outrageusement pris le dessus... Et ça ne s'arrangera pas au fil des chapitres... Soyez fortes, soyez forts... ça va aller... Enfin, je crois !_

_._

_**RAR anonymes :**_

_komurin __: Ah bah voilà ! Je pense à vous et je fais en sorte de poster presque un jour sur deux et ça se plaint, ça se plaint ! Naméo ! Hein ! ;-) Allez, soit forte, petit robot, un nouveau chapitre tout de suite maintenant ;-) ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! ^^_

_Lilou :__ Oh que oui, ça avance ! Bon, c'est sûr qu'il ne faut pas attendre de miracle d'intellectualisation et de profondeur psychologique sur cette mini-fic mais, soyons honnêtes... Parfois, ça fait du bien, un peu de légèreté ! Et pour te répondre, oh que oui, Charlie était complètement, complètement fait, au chapitre précédent, du genre à rouler sous la table mais... Tu connais le principe... Levée des inhibitions, tout ça... J'en dis pas plus, tu verras bien ce qu'il se passe après;-) _

_Guest __: Merci pour ta review, cher invité (ou chère invitée) et les compliments ! Je suis ravie que tu apprécies cette ficounette ! Je suis, également, une grande amatrice de yaoi mais, je n'ai pas encore franchis le pas de l'écriture... Qui sait ! Un jour peut-être ! En tout cas, heureuse que cela te plaise malgré le sous effectif masculin ! Il faut dire que Charlie vaut pour plusieurs ! Et, dès que j'arrive à en re-dégoter un, je te le réserve !;-) Fais gaffe, quand même, la liste des demandeuses s'allonge à vue d'œil !_

_Carotte :__ Ahah ! Merci beaucoup ! Et, en parlant d'histoire rafraîchissante, je te conseille d'aller chercher tes sels et un bac à glaçon avant de passer à la suite;-) _

_._

_Rappel - a__vertissement__: Rating M. Langage familier, oublis volontaires de négations, répétitions (plus ou moins) stylistiques, scènes explicites, propos parfois crus (dans la limite du raisonnable, je reste civilisée), pour un public adulte, cela va sans dire ! _

_._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

.

* * *

**5 – Un avec de la testostérone ! **

.

Deux mois. Deux mois qu'elle est là.

C'est déjà la cinquième fois que Charlie la retrouve dans son lit. Les trois premières fois, il était encore saoul. La dernière fois, il était sobre.

Elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Mais elle n'a rien dit. Elle a préféré faire semblant de dormir.

Comme ce soir.

.

Elle est en train de lire quand elle l'entend rentrer. Elle balance son livre, éteint la lumière d'un sort et se couche sur le côté, dos à la porte.

Il rentre d'un pas léger et elle écoute le silence. Quand il a bu, il n'est pas discret. Là, il est trop silencieux. Elle attend, un moment.

Il enlève ses vêtements et elle entend sa ceinture claquer légèrement en atteignant le sol puis le bruissement de ses fringues.

Il monte dans son lit et se colle à son dos, passant un bras sur son ventre. Elle continue de faire semblant de dormir en se concentrant sur sa respiration qu'elle veut qu'il croit régulière.

Il s'endort. Elle le sait parce que son souffle est lent.

Elle se retourne doucement face à lui. Il remue légèrement. Elle sent son haleine à chaque fois qu'il respire au-dessus de son nez.

Son souffle sent bon. Le frais.

Elle cale sa tête au creux de son cou et passe une main dans son dos. Elle laisse ses lèvres se reposer sur la peau de son torse, sur un pectoral.

C'est presque comme un baiser mais elle n'ose pas vraiment. Alors elle laisse juste ses lèvres et son souffle chauffer la peau de Charlie.

Elle caresse aussi sa colonne vertébrale, remontant doucement sa main puis reprenant le chemin en sens inverse.

Elle s'attarde au creux des reins et hésite à descendre plus bas. Ce serait facile, parce qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris comment ses caleçons tiennent sur ses hanches.

Elle n'ose pas. Elle se dit que ce ne serait pas très honnête de faire ça en douce, en plus du reste.

Elle sent un frisson parcourir Charlie alors que ses doigts continuent à s'égarer dans son dos et, encore, il resserre son bras sur elle.

Elle a du mal à contrôler sa respiration et sa lèvre inférieure dérape un peu sur la peau de Charlie, l'humidifiant.

C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour glisser une de ses jambes entre celles d'Hermione et elle se laisse faire.

Elle ne peut même pas s'empêcher de rapprocher leurs bassins, d'un mouvement de sa jambe à elle. Elle a envie de gémir. Autant d'excitation que de frustration, parce que cet idiot, il dort. Profondément, qui plus est.

Elle voudrait s'éloigner, pour calmer ses ardeurs, mais il la serre tellement qu'elle ne peut pas s'extirper de sa prise.

.

Elle repense aux autres fois, où ils ont dormi ensemble.

La première fois, il a fait comme si rien n'était arrivé. La fois d'après aussi d'ailleurs et ils sont partis travailler normalement au petit matin.

La troisième fois, ils étaient de repos. Alors aucune sonnerie stridente ne les a dérangés.

Elle s'est réveillée en essayant de se dégager de ce truc qui la gênait, au bas de son dos. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que ce truc, c'était une érection, et qu'elle ne la gênait pas tant que ça.

Elle a arrêté de se tortiller et a senti Charlie reculer un peu son bassin. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand il était réveillé mais elle était persuadée qu'il l'était avant elle.

Il n'a pas fait mine de se lever et elle non plus. Ils n'ont rien dit et sont restés comme ça de très longues minutes, le bras de Charlie passé par-dessus la taille d'Hermione, le bras d'Hermione bloquant ce bras, leurs têtes à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et leurs pieds qui se touchaient.

Et puis Jacquot avait crié, depuis le seuil de la maison :

- « Charlie ?! Cha ! Cha ? Chaaaarlie ? Chaaaaaar-lieeee ?! »

Alors Charlie, il a mis son nez dans la nuque d'Hermione. Il l'a sentie longuement et seulement après, il s'est levé.

Elle, elle a attendu qu'il sorte pour se retourner et plonger sa tête dans l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi.

Ils ne se sont pas revus de la journée, chacun avait à faire de son côté. Ils n'en ont pas reparlé et ont aussi fait comme si de rien n'était.

Mais la dernière fois, celle d'avant ce soir, c'était encore un peu différent. Parce que Charlie est venu dormir avec elle alors qu'il était sobre. Pas comme quand il avait pas fait exprès.

Ils ont rien dit le matin mais, dans la journée, au travail, ils ont un peu flirté.

Ils se sont envoyés des vannes à propos de longs trucs durs, de lunes et de melons. C'était pas trop subtil et le côté graveleux, ça a fait marrer les collègues. Mais eux, ils s'étaient jamais fait de blagues comme ça, avant.

Hermione, elle n'a jamais fait de blagues comme ça à quiconque mais Charlie, il déteint sur elle alors ça l'a fait marrer aussi, là, quand même.

A la fin de la journée, elle l'a appelé « _Mon chou _» en riant très fort et lui, il lui a donné du « _Mais oui Trésor_ ».

Ils étaient détendus les jours d'après parce que c'était pas allé plus loin.

La vie en communauté a repris ses droits mais, Hermione, elle s'est rendue compte qu'il rentre dormir à la maison tous les soirs maintenant.

Souvent, ils rentrent ensemble.

Il va s'allonger sur le canapé et elle bouquine dans la chambre, en souriant parce qu'à chaque fois, elle peut compter un jour de plus où il ne va pas voir Remy.

Quand elle rentre avant lui, elle attend fébrilement d'entendre son pas, comme ce soir, comme ça, elle s'amuse à rajouter une croix à son calendrier imaginaire, tout en faisant semblant de dormir.

.

Mais là, tout de suite, elle a chaud, collée à son bassin. Elle essaye un peu de se dégager à nouveau, mais n'arrive qu'à se frotter davantage à Charlie et à son érection.

Il étouffe un son dans sa gorge et la respiration d'Hermione s'accélère encore.

Elle n'a qu'une envie, rouler, se mettre à califourchon sur lui pour fondre sa bouche à sa peau mais en fait, c'est lui qui la fait basculer sur le dos, son corps à moitié avachi sur le sien.

Dans un mouvement incontrôlé, encore endormi, il se frotte lascivement à elle. Elle hoquette, agrippe son dos et contracte sa jambe déjà enroulée sur sa hanche.

Il ouvre les yeux et soulève sa tête, pour la voir, tendue, bouche entrouverte et pupilles dilatées. Il s'apprête à s'excuser un peu étonné de la tournure des choses, lui il voulait juste pas dormir seul, mais elle ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

La copine de son frère, elle remonte rapidement sa main de son dos à sa nuque qu'elle saisit et elle l'embrasse avec toute la fougue de la jeunesse.

Elle fait, sans ambages, glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres, cherche la sienne et la trouve aussitôt. Elle la roule, la suce, mord sa lippe en s'agrippant à lui fiévreusement.

Il lui répond sans sourciller, excité, toujours plus dur.

Il s'éloigne de sa bouche pour mieux prendre sa gorge, la lécher et mordiller sa peau. Elle enfonce ses mains dans ses cheveux, se cramponne, halète.

Il descend sur son corps, baisse les bretelles de son haut et le fait rouler sur sa taille, rencontre un sein et y pose sa main, chaude.

Il saisit l'autre aussi, pour pas faire de jaloux, et laisse sa langue glisser sur un téton dur et puis l'autre, s'amusant aussi à y mettre les dents, dans une légère pression.

La petite brune, elle se raccroche aux draps, cambre son dos, pantelante.

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de descendre et saisit ses épaules pour mieux le faire basculer. Elle n'attendait que ça, être à califourchon sur ses hanches, alors elle ne se gêne pas pour le faire.

Le dos droit, elle plaque ses mains sur son torse, malaxant ce corps qu'elle crevait de toucher, ancre son regard dans le sien. Il pose ses mains sur sa taille, enfonce ses doigts dans sa peau et accompagne ses mouvements chaloupés.

Qu'importent le short qu'elle porte ou son caleçon à lui, il sent l'humidité, la moiteur, tout comme elle le sent lui, tout comme elle sait que quelques perles s'échappent déjà de son organe tendu.

Il se relève pour lui arracher son haut roulé sur sa taille, pose à nouveau sa bouche sur son sein en plaquant ses doigts écartés dans son dos alors qu'elle plante ses ongles dans le sien. Il ramène ses mains sur ses fesses, les torture et se presse à franchir la barrière de son short.

La petite brune, elle le repousse sur le matelas et se penche sur lui, lui libérant un meilleur accès à son intimité sur laquelle il laisse un doigt glisser. Il le passe et le repasse, la rendant fébrile et impatiente, et l'enfonce sans autre cérémonie.

Elle ferme les paupières en soupirant. En souriant. Il s'amuse de la voir ainsi alors qu'elle rouvre ses yeux et le fixe d'un regard noir de désir.

Ses long cheveux cascadent sur son torse, le chatouillent, alors qu'elle commence à embrasser son cou. Elle baise, mord et lèche à son tour, chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle rencontre.

Les doigts de Charlie la quittent alors qu'elle chemine vers son nombril. C'est à son tour de saisir sa nuque et de jouer avec les cheveux d'Hermione alors qu'elle y met la langue et retrace, du bout du doigt, la fine ligne de poil qui se perd sous son caleçon.

Elle veut en voir le bout, de cette toison, depuis un moment déjà alors elle lui enlève ce tissu informe avec un sourire coquin.

A genoux devant lui, elle joue une seconde avec ces boucles rousses qui surplombent sa hampe fièrement dressée, puis y approche ses lèvres.

Elle pose ses mains sur ses cuisses, s'accroche à elles, sort une langue mutine qu'elle pose sur son gland. Il halète à chaque coup. A chaque fois qu'elle récupère sa semence qui perle.

Il se met à gémir lorsqu'elle le lèche sur toute sa longueur. Il jure quand elle y enroule la langue. Il s'étouffe quand, enfin, elle le prend en bouche.

Il pose ses mains dans ses cheveux, les entortille, les emmêle, accompagne sa cadence. Elle gère. Bien. Très bien. Trop bien.

Elle suce, pompe, aspire, de cette bouche chaude et de ces lèvres parfaites.

Il croit crever quand elle quitte sa queue pour aller lécher ses bourses, et les faire rouler sous ses doigts et sa bouche.

Putain, il va jouir si elle continue comme ça. Alors il baragouine et elle, ça la fait rire. Elle fond à nouveau sur sa queue, s'y applique savamment.

Il a besoin de tout le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit pour la repousser d'une pression sur l'épaule d'un « _Attend !_ » étranglé.

Toujours ce putain de sourire espiègle qu'il ne lui a jamais vu avant ce soir. Ce sourire, là, ça le rend dingue.

Il se jette sur elle, la plaque contre le matelas et se place juste à l'entrée de son intimité.

De sa main, il s'aide à se diriger. Elle soupire en sentant la caresse de son gland. Elle attend. Elle aussi elle est fébrile. Il pourrait jouir juste là, avec ses soupirs, sa bouche entrouverte et luisante et ses seins qui pointent comme deux provocateurs.

Il s'enfonce en elle dans un grognement et elle étouffe un petit cri de plaisir.

Il fond sur sa bouche et y fourre la langue. Ils bataillent, comme deux sauvages, avant de se mouvoir de concert. Et c'est bon. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Ses va-et-vient sont fiévreux et les siens encore plus. Ils se répondent, s'accordent, et c'est bon.

Elle s'accroche à son dos, il mord dans son épaule, elle relève encore ses jambes et il cogne toujours plus entre ses cuisses. Il sent qu'il va venir. Parce que c'est trop bon. Il ralenti le rythme, mais elle n'est pas d'accord.

Elle le fait rouler sur le dos et se redresse sur lui sans l'autoriser à quitter son corps. Elle ondule, le guide et lui, obéit, ne cherchant même plus à museler ses râles de plaisir.

Il n'arrive même plus à savoir où regarder, le visage d'Hermione, tourné vers le plafond, sa bouche ouverte pleine de lubricité, ses seins et leurs mouvements cadencés. Même en fermant les yeux, il la voit, débordant de sensualité, lascive et indécente.

Elle se penche à peine en avant, plante ses ongles dans ses épaules et il sait que c'est un coup fatal pour lui. Un spasme. Énorme, et d'autres, au rythme des derniers coups de hanches de la petite brune.

Il jouit, explose, se répand et c'est bon. Putain que c'est bon. Il ne se retient pas de jurer bruyamment. Pas plus qu'elle.

Elle s'écroule sur lui, essoufflée le cœur au bord de l'implosion mais ne peut s'empêcher de s'amuser des hoquets agréablement surpris de Charlie à chaque petite contraction de son périnée sur sa queue encore sensible.

Il frissonne et rigole doucement quand elle se resserre alors que leurs souffles se calment, elle, couchée à quatre pattes sur lui et lui, lui caressant le dos et les fesses.

Ils restent un peu comme ça et Hermione sent Charlie se rendormir.

Ses bras glissent lentement mais inexorablement vers le matelas. Elle se force à relever le haut de son corps et se retire dans une grimace, se rappelant à quel point il est désagréable de rester trop longtemps emboîtés.

Elle roule sur le côté, sent l'humidité de son entrecuisse et à tout à coup envie de gueuler.

Elle n'a pas pensé à amener de potion de contraception. Ni de pilule moldue. Ni rien. Elle s'attendait à une vie monacale et pas à un lupanar !

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle tombe enceinte, tiens ! Elle n'a que ça à faire, élever un mouflet à 24 ans !

Elle se lève doucement et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour évacuer ce qu'elle peut.

Demain, elle trouvera le temps de se faire une potion. Mais il vaudra mieux aller chez Mina pour faire ça tranquillement.

Charlie péterait un plomb s'il savait ça.

.

* * *

_Verdict ? Bon, pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres « chef-d'œuvre », vous allez finir par croire que j'ai un problème avec les angoisses de grossesses mais, on va dire que c'est pour contrebalancer le côté un peu trop insouciant du « hop, je fais craquer les biscottes sans me poser de questions alors que dans la vraie vie, t'as toujours un peu peur soit des MST, soit du bébé surprise »... D'ailleurs, vive les capotes, Messieurs, Dames sans relation durable. Et un dépistage c'est vite fait et c'est gratuit... _

_Bref, très de tergiversation... Ça vous a plu ? Ou pas du tout ? Un petit commentaire ?_


	6. Un qui boit !

_Note de l'auteur :__ Toujours d'énormes remerciements à tous pour vos messages... Après la chaleur d'aujourd'hui, je vous offrirais bien un rafraîchissement mais... je vous l'avais dit au chapitre précédent, hormones en folies, tout ça... C'est peine perdue... Alors, let's go ! Grand romantisme en perspective ! ^^_

_._

_**RAR anonymes :**_

_Delphine __: Ravie de te compter parmi les nouvelles lectrices adeptes des Charlie/Hermione ! Bienvenue dans ce monde merveilleux ! _

_Lilisa __: Oui ! Je suis une femme horrible, horrible ! Mais bon, si je coupe pas là où ça fait mal, où est le plaisir ?!;-) _

_komurin __: Oh, ben dis donc ! J'aurais bien aimé avoir ta super review au chocolat ! C'est ballot ! En tout cas, mes hormones te remercient infiniment de tous ces compliments ! Elles sont toutes ragaillardies pour la suite du coup ! Allez, hop, c'est tipar !_

_pompei __: Rho ! Voilà ! Tout de suite on doute, on doute ! Si, si, Charlie dormait mais... d'un sommeil léger... Forcément, avec une Hermione chaude comme la braise collée à lui, il pouvait pas roupiller bien longtemps;-) _

_Carotte :__ Yep, ça nous soulage autant que eux, non, une fois qu'ils osent franchir le pas ?!;-) J'espère que ton bac à glaçons n'est pas trop loin, on repart pour un tour avec nos deux néros chauds comme la braise !_

_Guest __: Guest tu es et tu resteras alors ! Heureuse d'avoir pu alléger ta charge de travail ! C'est important de prendre des pauses détente ! ^^ Et non, en effet, les Charlie ne courent pas les rues. C'est un grand malheur d'ailleurs ! En tout cas, merci pour tout (lectures, reviews, compliments, tout ça ! C'est génial!). (PS : j'y réfléchis fortement, au yaoi!)_

_Emayelle :__ Merci et ravie que ça te plaise ! Tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps pour la suite cette fois !_

_Lilou :__ Ah ! Non ! On a dit : Charlie, c'est un homme, un vrai ! Alors, c'est un gentleman, un vrai, pas un de pacotille qui tient juste les portes ! Du coup, il est au service de ces dames ! Enfin, de cette dame là, en tout cas ! Qui elle, n'est point farouche ! Allez, hop ! Continuons à les espionner encore un peu !_

_._

_Rappel - a__vertissement __: Rating M. Langage familier, oublis volontaires de négations, répétitions (plus ou moins) stylistiques, scènes explicites, propos parfois crus (dans la limite du raisonnable, je reste civilisée), pour un public adulte, cela va sans dire ! _

_._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

.

* * *

**6 – Un qui boit !**

.

Le matin, au réveil, ils font un peu comme si rien ne s'était passé.

De toute façon, Charlie s'est réveillé avant Hermione et il est déjà habillé et prêt à partir quand elle se lève.

Ils se sourient mais ils ne disent rien. Ils font comme d'habitude, parce que c'est plus simple.

.

Après, c'est vrai que, quand il lui explique des trucs, sur le terrain, et qu'il pose une main sur sa hanche, Hermione, elle a envie d'arrêter de respirer et de le plaquer dans la boue mais elle a été bien éduquée.

Alors elle ne le fait pas. Elle essaye juste de pas trop frissonner sous la pression légère de sa main.

Charlie, il a envie de se frotter à son cul quand elle se penche en avant ou s'appuie sur la rambarde d'un enclos. Surtout qu'elle porte toujours des jeans prêts du corps qui bombent ses fesses.

Il se dit qu'elle pourrait mal le prendre, la petite brune, alors il évite aussi.

Forcément, ils ne parlent que de boulot, de boulot et de boulot mais ça ne les empêche pas de se sentir tout fébriles par moment.

Surtout que, c'est n'importe quoi. C'est forcément aujourd'hui qu'il faut qu'ils tombent sur Francesca et Teddy en train de gazouiller comme des adolescents.

Alors, peut-être que, oui, ils les surprennent déjà un jour sur deux depuis qu'ils sont ensemble ces deux-là mais bon. C'était pas pareil avant.

Et puis, franchement ? C'est quoi leur problème, aux dragons, à ouvrir la saison des amours juste maintenant, hein ? Ils auraient pas pu décaler leur cycle de copulation d'un ou deux mois, non ?

Non, vraiment, après leur service, Charlie est un peu colère.

Il a presque envie d'aller claquer les fesses à Remy, histoire de décompresser, comme il faisait avant. Mais forcément, son regard tombe sur le cul qui le précède et il a davantage envie de claquer celui-là.

Du coup, il réfléchit même pas à ce qu'il doit faire et il suit juste le mouvement de ces fesses qui roulent à chaque pas.

.

La petite brune, elle, elle ne s'en aperçoit même pas. Son projet, à elle, il est simple. Elle doit se débrouiller pour semer Charlie et aller faire cette foutue potion de contraception.

Elle a passé la journée à alterner entre des phases où elle voulait se taper la tête contre toute surface dure à portée à cause de ça et des phases où elle voulait lui hurler « _Touche-moi_ !» en plaquant de force ses grandes mains viriles sur sa poitrine.

Forcément, Hermione, elle ne réfléchit même pas à ce qu'elle doit faire et avance d'un pas décidée vers la maison où elle va récupérer une bonne partie des ingrédients nécessaires.

Le reste, elle pourra probablement l'emprunter à Robb.

.

Elle entre dans la maison et a à peine le temps de se pencher en avant pour enlever ses chaussures qu'elle se retrouve les fesses contre un bassin, ces putains de mains puissantes posées aux creux de sa taille.

Elle est surprise et se relève, arrachant un gémissement sourd à son assaillant. Elle plaque son dos contre son torse et il décale d'une main sa haute queue de cheval avant de poser sa bouche sur sa nuque.

- « Charlie… »

Presque une supplique. Elle veut lui dire d'arrêter, qu'elle n'a pas le temps, qu'elle a plus urgent à faire. Au lieu de ça, elle attrape sa nuque à lui, dans son dos, puis ses cheveux et penche la tête, leur permettant d'approfondir leurs baisers.

Il caresse son corps, empoigne ses seins, enlace son ventre et flatte ses fesses avant de détacher un bouton, puis deux, puis tous ceux qui retiennent son jean. Il le fait glisser sur ses hanches et passe ses mains sous son haut.

Elle se retourne vivement, saisit ses lèvres avec ferveur, mordille sa bouche et laisse sa langue glisser et danser avec la sienne.

Elle lui enlève sa veste, la jette, retire son tee-shirt en tirant dessus, l'obligeant à se contorsionner. Elle défait la boucle de sa ceinture et détache un bouton, son pantalon n'a pas besoin de plus pour rejoindre le sol.

Il est presque surpris par la fougue de la petite brune, comme l'autre fois, et en oublie même de finir de la déshabiller alors que d'un seul mouvement de l'index, elle écarte l'élastique de son caleçon et le laisse glisser et tenir compagnie à ses autres effets.

Il ferait bien quelques pas, pour l'amener à l'étage, loin des yeux indiscrets, mais son idiot de pantalon est bloqué par ses rangers qu'il ne peut pas enlever à cause de ces foutus lacets qui montent jusqu'aux chevilles.

Il a autre chose à faire que se casser la gueule en trébuchant. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Il saisit Hermione par le col et la rapproche davantage de lui. Il lui enlève ses derniers bouts de tissus gênants et la soulève comme une plume.

Elle enroule ses jambes à sa taille et chacun leur tour, ils embrassent les coins de peau qu'ils rencontrent.

Charlie, il essaye difficilement de rejoindre un mur pour la plaquer dessus.

Il a du mal à avancer et il se sent carrément grotesque comme ça, à faire des petits pas à la con sans lever les pieds, son pantalon sur les chevilles, mais il arrive à suffisamment l'occuper pour qu'elle ne se marre pas du ridicule de la situation.

Hermione sursaute et pousse un petit cri en sentant le mur froid dans son dos. Il la fait taire d'un baiser avant de l'autoriser à reposer ses pieds au sol.

Il la touche doucement, pour pas qu'elle le prenne pour une brute obsédée et aussi, pour l'entendre encore soupirer tout aussi doucement.

.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle pose brusquement sa petite main sur ses bourses ni à ce qu'elle les lui caresse.

Il ferme les yeux, une main perdue dans l'entrecuisse de la petite brune et l'autre plaquée au mur derrière elle.

Elle passe un doigt doucement le long de son érection avant de l'enfermer fermement de sa main, et de glisser son pouce sur son gland.

C'est plus qu'il ne lui en faut. Charlie écarte sa main, soulève la petite brune, la plaque à son torse et rentre immédiatement en elle.

Ils coulissent, glissent, frémissent. Mêmes effets, mêmes réactions. Putain, ce que c'est bon.

Elle griffe son dos, il la pilonne, les frottements de la pierre meurtrissent sa peau. Elle s'en fout. Putain, c'est trop bon. Il râle, elle se pâme, ils viennent.

.

Hermione retrouve le sol froid sous ses pieds, appuyée au mur, essoufflée. Charlie, il reste contre elle, pose son front sur le mur à côté de son visage.

Il sent les cheveux de la petite brune et leurs joues se caressent sans vraiment qu'ils bougent. Ils essayent de retrouver un rythme cardiaque régulier.

Elle entend du bruit, le repousse doucement et récupère ses vêtements d'un sort d'attraction.

Complètement ailleurs, il suit le mouvement, se penche, remonte caleçon et pantalon et la regarde galérer à enfiler toutes ses couches.

.

Quand elle finit de rattacher son jean, ils se dévisagent un instant, un peu gênés.

Dans un mouvement gauche, elle pointe l'étage :

- « Euh… je dois… enfin…

- Ouais. De toute façon, j'devais aller voler »

Elle acquiesce de la tête. Il se retourne, s'empare de son balai dans un coin de la pièce et passe la porte à grandes enjambées.

Hermione ferme les yeux et secoue la tête avant de se précipiter en haut des escaliers, récupérer de la poudre de licorne, des doxys, des copeaux de mandragore et de la salpêtre.

Reste plus qu'à convaincre Robb de lui filer ce qu'il lui manque.

.

* * *

_Verdict ? Ça envoie du rêve (la blague !) ?! Un avis, une opinion ? _


	7. Un qui rit fort !

_Note de l'auteur :__ Merci pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude ! _

_Un petit message d'encouragement pour tous les futurs bacheliers qui passent la philo, même si tout ceux qui viennent sur cette fic sont évidemment majeurs et vaccinés, hein, on est d'accord ! Et bien sûr, un gros encouragement pour toutes les épreuves à venir !_

_Allez, détendez-vous, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Les autres, les déjà bacheliers (ou non), profitez de votre quiétude ^^ !_

_Et un petit rappel sur cette mini-gribouille puisque cette question est revenue à plusieurs reprises, la fic (ne) comporte (que) 9 chapitres... Voici donc l'antépénultième, en ce jour orageux !_

_._

_**RAR anonymes :**_

_Delphine __: Hu, hu ! En effet, je suppose qu'on peut toujours aller plus loin dans le citron ^^, cela dit ce n'est pas la route que j'ai choisie cette fois, *_malgré les cris consternés de la foule en délire_*... Sois pas déçue, ça peut quand même rester intéressant, non ?!;-) Tu m'diras ça !_

_Guest __: Je reste sans voix ! Quel organe ! (Vocal, cela va sans dire!) ! Et cette philo, alors ? Inspirante ?! Allez, pour te réconforter après cette épreuve (dans tous les sens du terme), la suite ! A bientôt, l'éternelle Guest !_

_Lilou :__ Tiens ! Encore une adepte du Charlie ! Le prochain qui sort des bois à intérêt à serrer les fesses avec autant d'adeptes prêtes à attenter à sa vertu ! Allez, hop ! On continue à vanter les mérites de cet Homme ! (le seul, le vrai)_

_._

_Rappel - a__vertissement__: Rating M. Langage familier, oublis volontaires de négations, répétitions (plus ou moins) stylistiques, scènes explicites, propos parfois crus (dans la limite du raisonnable, je reste civilisée), pour un public adulte, cela va sans dire ! _

_._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

.

* * *

**7 – Un qui rit fort ! **

.

Cet été, en Roumanie, la chaleur promet d'être harassante. Le mois de juillet débute à peine et déjà, les températures atteignent trente degrés alors qu'il n'est même pas midi.

Hermione a décidé de ne pas se lever ce matin. Elle est en vacances toute la semaine mais ce qui l'obnubile est bien terre-à-terre.

Elle a ingurgité sa potion contraceptive il y a un mois, après avoir dérapé dans les grandes largeurs avec Charlie et elle n'arrive qu'à prier pour l'avoir réussie.

Elle guette chaque tiraillement de son ventre, chaque sensation. C'est bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle veut voir le sang transpercer ses sous-vêtements.

Normalement, elle n'a aucun problème à réaliser ses potions. Elle n'est pas en train de finir sa formation de Médicomage pour rien mais ce qui l'inquiète, c'est les produits qu'elle a utilisés.

Ici, perdus au fin fond du monde, ils cultivent le plus possible ce dont ils ont besoin mais, pour certains trucs, ils sont obligés de se faire ravitailler et de commander des poudres lyophilisées.

Ils fabriquent aussi des conserves pour préserver une partie des produits, au risque que le sel ou de bizarres excipients altèrent les propriétés d'origine.

.

Elle devrait déjà avoir saigné mais elle essaye de se rassurer parce qu'elle a déjà eu du retard.

C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Mais du coup, elle s'en veut quand même un peu. Surtout qu'ils ont encore recommencé deux fois, avec Charlie pendant le mois qui vient de s'écouler. Enfin, la semaine dernière, plutôt.

Ils ont un peu évité de se retrouver seuls au début.

Hermione, elle flippait, déjà, et puis elle se connaissait. Elle avait pas envie de l'idéaliser ou d'imaginer qu'il allait tomber amoureux d'elle alors que ça a pas trop l'air d'être son truc, à Charlie.

Alors elle a un peu pris ses distances et elle s'imaginait le bordel que ce serait d'être enceinte, pour refréner ses ardeurs.

Et ça marchait très bien la plupart du temps.

Charlie, lui, il s'était senti très con de lui avoir sauté dessus, à la petite brune. C'est la copine de son frère, même si il a tendance à l'oublier.

Ronnie a même eu le béguin pour elle !

Il lui en a rabattu les oreilles pendant des lustres, même si au final ils ont fait qu'échanger un peu de salive, une fois ou deux.

En plus, Charlie, il se disait que cette fille, elle est trop belle pour lui.

Ça le fait un peu rire, parce qu'avant, il s'était pas trop rendu compte qu'il la trouvait belle mais que, quand même, cette fille, elle a du chien.

Alors il trouve qu'elle est vraiment trop belle pour lui. Lui, il mérite une fille comme Remy, même si il est pas retourné dans son lit depuis.

Ouais, il mérite une fille comme Remy. Un mec avec des seins, pas compliquée, qui a pas d'attente romantique ou romanesque.

Mais elle est chiante, la petite brune, parce qu'elle a tout rendu simple. Elle a pas fait de crise et a tenu une distance raisonnable.

Elle a pas joué à l'allumeuse mais elle lui a pas fait la gueule non plus. Et ils ont recommencé à rigoler.

Alors ça lui faisait bizarre à Charlie, parce qu'il s'y attendait pas, à ce qu'elle gère tout bien, comme ça.

.

Les trois premiers jours ont été un peu bizarres mais finalement, les quinze suivants ont été plutôt normaux. Mais y'a eu cette putain de soirée où ils ont commémoré la disparition de Sirius Black.

La petite brune, elle a contacté Harry par Cheminette parce qu'ils boivent toujours un verre à la mémoire de Black, chaque année, au mois de juin.

Ils ont trinqué à travers les flammes et, comme Charlie était dans la même pièce, il a trinqué aussi.

Et après, elle et lui, ils ont encore trinqué alors qu'il n'y avait plus de flammes.

Ils ont vidé une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu alors qu'ils faisaient un concours d'aventures Poudlardesques.

Et ils étaient de sacrés adversaires !

Hermione, parce qu'elle s'est trop vite acoquinée à Ron et Harry en arrivant à l'école, Charlie, parce qu'il a toujours été casse-cou.

Ils ont ouvert une deuxième bouteille et ont arrêté de se servir pour boire au goulot et rire comme Gunhilda en son temps [*], en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre pour pas tomber.

Ils se sont retrouvés à chanter à tue-tête au milieu de la place du village, se faisant copieusement insulter par leurs collègues crevés.

Ils ont ris encore plus fort si c'est possible et ont dut se soutenir mutuellement pour pas trébucher tous les deux mètres.

Ils ont bien pensé à aller voir les dragons ce soir-là mais, une lueur de lucidité leur a fait rebrousser chemin et ils ont décidé de rentrer à la baraque.

Charlie a pris la petite brune par la taille, l'a balancée sur son épaule et elle était toujours aussi légère qu'une plume.

Il a failli se casser la gueule dans les escaliers alors qu'elle continuait à se marrer, la tête renversée et qu'elle tapait sur les fesses du rouquin en battant le rythme d'une chanson paillarde, comme sur un banjo.

Il l'a déposée au salon en s'écroulant sur le canapé défoncé et elle a flanché, la tête étourdie par le retour sur le plancher des vaches.

Il a ri de la voir tituber jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule sur lui, aussi hilare.

Il l'a retenue fermement dans ses bras et, avant même de s'en rendre compte, ils ont scellé leurs bouches, se concentrant à moitié à la recherche de la langue de l'autre et continuant pour autre moitié à rire comme des idiots.

Ils ont vainement essayé de s'enlever leurs vêtements, ont en partie réussi, à grand renfort de grognements et de jurons fleuris, avant de se retrouver par terre, les quatre fers en l'air.

Ils ont souris bêtement et n'ont même pas essayé de rejoindre le canapé.

Ils sont restés sur le tapis. Ils étaient trop saouls pour que leurs corps leurs obéissent vraiment.

Hermione a posé sa tête sur le torse à Charlie et a emmêlé leurs jambes et lui il l'a serrée, dans un geste protecteur.

.

Tout aurait pu en rester là si, tard dans la matinée, il ne s'était pas réveillé d'abord avec une main qui avait glissé du dos de la petite brune jusqu'à la frontière de sa culotte satinée, ensuite avec une putain d'érection, et enfin avec cette fille à damner qui bavait légèrement sur son torse, ses fines mains posées sur sa peau nue.

Il avait même pas réussi à enlever son jean la veille et la toile compressait sa queue. Il avait presque mal.

Il a eu envie de la baiser et de la voir jouir. Et il voulait qu'elle le baise. Parce que c'était trop bon. Et qu'il avait trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir.

Il s'est concentré pour faire léviter sa baguette jusqu'à lui sans trop de soubresauts puis a convoqué sa potion « _magique_ », celle qui rends frais comme un gardon au lieu de laisser la gueule de bois.

Il en a bu et en a fait boire à Hermione qui râlait doucement. Ils se sont assis, lui, les jambes écartés, le dos collé au canapé, elle, en tailleur face à lui.

.

Ils avaient l'air de deux débauchés débraillés alors qu'il n'avait plus que son pantalon sur lui et une gaule d'enfer et qu'elle, elle n'avait plus que ces dessous satinés qui hurlaient qu'ils étaient là pour être arrachés.

Ils se sont pas parlés, parce que dans ces moments, ils essayaient même pas de se parler. Charlie il voulait pas que la petite brune le repousse alors, au lieu de lui sauter dessus comme il en avait envie, il a juste tendu la main doucement.

Il est allé jusqu'à son épaule, frôlant la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, parce que c'était peut-être un peu trop direct de s'attaquer immédiatement à ses seins.

Elle a dégagé son épaule et il a cru qu'elle voulait pas.

Il s'est carrément planté. Elle accélérait juste les choses.

Elle l'aidait simplement à faire glisser la bretelle. Et juste après, elle a dégrafé son balconnet, lui a offert sa poitrine, et là, seulement, il lui a sauté dessus.

Ils ne se sont pas trop encombrés de préliminaires. C'était un peu superflu, là.

Et puis trois jours après, ils ont recommencé, encore, en plein milieu du champ de blé, derrière l'enclos des dragons.

.

Ils partaient vérifier l'état de la floraison quand Samir leur avait crié une remarque débile à propos de se rouler dans la paille.

Ils avaient un peu rigolé mais après ils avaient plus rien dit avant d'être au champ et là, alors que Charlie regardait les étamines des épis, la petite brune, elle avait oublié de réfléchir.

- « … Cha ?... T'as déjà ?

- Quoi ? »

Il était concentré, avec cette petite ride qui barrait son front. Elle, elle a souri à son « _Quoi ?_ » bourru.

- « Tu sais… enfin… tu...

- Quoi ? J'ai déjà quoi ? »

Il voyait pas où elle voulait en venir alors il a lâché les épis et il l'a regardé avec son front toujours un peu plissé.

Il a compris ce qu'elle voulait dire quand il l'a vu rougir et baisser les yeux, alors il a juste dit

- « Oh ! »

Et ce « _Oh !_ », il était tellement surpris et spontané que ça la fait rire, la petite brune.

Alors elle a levé les yeux vers lui. Et cette lueur qu'il y voyait, lui ça l'émoustillait, alors forcément, il y a répondu.

- « Non, mais on peut y remédier »

Et juste comme ça, ils se sont retrouvés à enlever leurs fringues et à tenter de prendre leur pied debout, dans ce champs, au milieu des épis.

Bon, c'était carrément pas pratique en fait, parce que y'avait rien sur quoi s'appuyer, alors ils ont fini par terre, à moitié sur leurs sapes, à moitié sur le sol, à se rouler dessus en se marrant mais en niquant quand même quelques épis autour.

C'était pas grave parce que franchement, ils se sont bien poilés cette fois-là. Et puis ça les a détendus. Ça, c'était y'a deux jours.

.

Et ce matin, donc, Hermione, elle travaille pas, et elle reste au lit en angoissant un peu. A cause de cette possible grossesse qui l'emmerde.

Et puis, elle a beau essayer de pas trop se prendre la tête, elle se demande un peu ce qu'il se passe avec Charlie.

Parce que c'est pas juste qu'elle l'aime bien. Il la fascine un peu aussi.

Et puis, elle sait qu'à la fin du mois d'août, c'est fini. Elle va rentrer chez elle et reprendre son quotidien et Charlie, il sera plus là.

Et si ça se trouve, il retournera voir Remy, et ça, ça lui plaît pas trop, à Hermione.

.

* * *

_Rire comme Gunhilda en son temps [*] : Adaptation de l'expression « _rire comme des bossus_ ». Gunhilda de Gorsemoor était une sorcière bossue et borgne (sûrement celle qui garde l'entrée du passage secret vers Honeydukes), qui a développé un remède contre la varicelle du dragon. Si c'est pas beau ça !_

_._

_Verdict ? Une critique ? Une question ? Un doute ? Une expectative ?_


	8. Un qui a pas peur !

_Note de l'auteur :__ Bon ! Ça y est ! On approche de la fin ! Avant-dernier chapitre, pour vous mesdames... Aaaah ! Ce Charlie ! On en mangerait, non ?!_

_._

_**RAR anonymes :**_

_Delphine __: Merci;-) ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, la voilà, la suite !_

_Lylianne :__ Merci ! Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Et oui, je crois qu'il n'y a bien que avec ce style qu'on peut se permettre quelques vulgarités qui passent bien... _

_._

_Rappel - a__vertissement__: Rating M. Langage familier, oublis volontaires de négations, répétitions (plus ou moins) stylistiques, scènes explicites, propos parfois crus (dans la limite du raisonnable, je reste civilisée), pour un public adulte, cela va sans dire ! _

_._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

* * *

**8 - Un qui a pas peur !**

.

La petite brune, elle a angoissé pour rien.

Charlie, il sait pas combien de temps elle a angoissé, mais début juillet, quand elle avait sa semaine de vacances, il a voulu la rejoindre pour une sieste crapuleuse un après-midi après son service mais, il avait à peine eu le temps de profiter de ses lèvres qu'elle l'avait repoussé.

Il avait pas trop compris parce qu'il croyait qu'ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente et puis elle lui a dit un truc, mais tellement bas, qu'il avait pas entendu.

Elle a dû répéter deux fois.

Elle avait pas ses règles et elle commençait à avoir peur. Alors Charlie, ça lui a un peu mis un coup aussi.

Il a pas trop réagis d'abord.

Il lui a demandé si elle voulait rester seule et elle a dit oui, la petite brune, alors il est parti.

Il est pas trop contrariant comme garçon mais en fait, sur le pas de la porte, il s'est retourné et il l'a vue se rouler en boule dans le lit et il a eu un peu pitié.

Il l'a assez dit comme ça, Charlie. Lui, c'est pas un sauvage. Et puis, il est pas lâche alors il abandonne personne sur le bord de la route.

Ça lui en foutait un coup de se dire qu'elle était peut-être enceinte surtout que lui, bon, il y pensait pas vraiment, aux gosses, aux risques, tout ça, mais il l'aimait bien alors il allait pas la laisser.

Il est revenu et il s'est collé à son dos en lui disant que c'était pas grave. Il voulait pas lui faire de promesse non plus parce qu'il pensait pas vraiment qu'il pourrait être là si elle en avait besoin mais il savait aussi que même s'il était pas là physiquement, il l'abandonnerait pas non plus complètement.

.

Il s'est senti tout bizarre avec ce petit bout de femme entre les bras.

Parce que ouais, la petite brune, c'est une femme.

Il avait oublié ce que c'était une femme.

La bûcheronne, et Remy, c'est pas vraiment des femmes. Oui, c'est des femmes, mais en pas pareil.

Et Francesca non plus, c'est pas vraiment une femme. C'est un peu une harpie, alors c'est pas pareil.

Mais elle, là, sa petite brune, il sait que c'est une femme. Et une femme, c'est spécial. C'est précieux, même si c'est compliqué.

Alors il s'est senti tout bizarre parce qu'il a pas souvent des trucs précieux entre les mains. Et des personnes précieuses, encore moins.

.

Forcément, après cet après-midi où ils sont restés au lit sans rien dire, ça a été un peu déroutant. C'était un peu trop silencieux aussi.

Elle angoissait, elle, et lui, il réfléchissait. Sa caboche carburait dur et le temps s'écoulait bizarrement.

A certains moments, les minutes duraient des heures et les heures, elles, passaient en un clin d'œil.

Mais en fait, c'était une fausse alerte.

Deux jours après, la petite brune a eu ses règles.

Il l'a entendu crier un gros « _Oui ! _» qui explosait de joie. Elle a eu l'air tellement rassurée quand elle est sortie de la salle de bain !

Elle souriait et il a souri aussi.

- « C'est bon ! Je suis pas enceinte ! »

Charlie, il a rien trouvé à dire, alors il l'a embrassé.

Après coup, il s'est dit que c'était un peu con comme réaction mais c'est la seule qu'il a eu et ça lui a fait plaisir sur le coup.

Après aussi, en fait. Elle embrasse bien, la petite brune.

Sa langue est chaude, sa bouche, elle fait comme un cocon doux et il a toujours envie de mordre ses lèvres.

Et elle gémit et lui, il aime entendre ce son.

Il trouve que sa réaction était un peu con, quand même, mais il regrette pas.

.

Ils auraient pu arrêter après ça, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait.

Elle est revenue à la charge la semaine d'après alors qu'il dormait sur le canapé.

Elle s'est mise à califourchon sur lui et il s'est réveillé alors qu'elle posait ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

Il l'a regardé en souriant parce qu'elle était quand même super belle, cette fille, à la lueur de la lune, avec ses grands yeux mouillés, à se mordre la lèvre, avec son regard coquin.

Il a mis ses mains sur les hanches de la petite brune en repoussant le bas de la courte robe en coton qu'elle met parfois pour dormir et il l'a laissé compter une à une les traces de ces cicatrices.

Elle les caressait toutes.

Celle sur le flanc gauche, vestige d'une chute par la fenêtre de sa chambre au Terrier après que Bill lui ai dit qu'il aurait le réflexe de voler si il sautait, ce qui n'a pas été le cas.

Celle sous la clavicule, reflet des ravages de la Guerre. Celles sur son ventre, cadeaux de ses dragons. Celle sur son avant-bras droit, qui a signé la fin de ses cuites à la Tequila Morgana, et toutes les autres, qui lui étaient accessibles.

Il croit que ça a duré longtemps mais il s'en est pas vraiment rendu compte parce qu'il trouvait ça éminemment intime et carrément érotique comme geste.

A chaque fois qu'elle en touchait une nouvelle, la voix rauque de Charlie en indiquait l'origine.

Hermione, elle le trouvait toujours plus beau à mesure qu'elle apprenait plus de lui.

Elle s'est sentie privilégiée de pouvoir le toucher comme ça et de savoir.

.

Après, ils ont partagé presque toutes leurs nuits et leurs moments d'ennuis. Juste comme ça.

Les autres éleveurs arrêtaient pas de les vanner parce qu'ils passaient trop de temps ensemble pour que ce soit honnête mais ils ne s'affichaient pas publiquement.

Personne ne les avait vu s'embrasser ou se tenir la main. De toute façon, c'était pas le cas, il ne se tenaient pas la main. Mais leur complicité était difficile à cacher.

De toute façon, ils s'en foutaient, ça leur allait comme ça.

.

Charlie, il est un peu triste, parce qu'à la fin de la semaine, sa petite brune, elle repart en Grande-Bretagne. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle reste encore un peu.

Pas longtemps, mais encore un peu.

Comme il est triste et qu'elle, elle passe la soirée avec Mina et Petru, il a envie de boire un verre.

Il en boit un, puis deux, puis trois, mais il est toujours un peu triste.

Il rejoint les autres, sur la place du village et il trinque avec eux.

Remy, elle est là, et elle lui propose en silence de la retrouver. Et Charlie, il est triste et il se dit qu'après, quand elle partira, sa petite brune, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restera.

Alors il rejoint Remy, sur un coup de tête, un fond de bouteille de bière à main.

Il l'embrasse violemment, avec les dents, il viole presque sa bouche avec sa langue mais elle y répond sans se plaindre, Remy.

Il laisse tomber sa bouteille qui claque dans un bruit sourd et répand un peu de liquide au sol. Il s'en fout carrément.

Il lui arrache ses vêtements, sans douceur. Il est vraiment triste et il a envie de se raccrocher à quelque chose, alors il s'agrippe au corps de Remy. Mais c'est pas pareil.

Il s'est habitué à Hermione, à ses courbes, à ses frissons, à son grain de peau.

Il veut pas ouvrir les yeux parce qu'il ne veut pas voir que ce n'est pas sa petite brune. Il le sait, mais il veut pas le voir.

Il arrive pas bien à bander parce qu'il a trop bu et qu'il sait que c'est pas elle. Alors il est triste et déçu mais il s'accroche quand même.

Il laisse faire Remy quand elle saisit sa queue. Elle sait y faire et il réagit.

Il la laisse faire quand elle s'agenouille et qu'elle le suce.

Il trouverait ça plus simple de jouir maintenant mais il y arrive pas. Il en a pas vraiment envie.

Elle se relève, elle tient sa mâchoire parce qu'elle a des crampes, à force.

Charlie, il débande encore un peu et ça le met en colère en plus de la tristesse.

.

Remy, elle l'embrasse mais lui, il veut toujours pas ouvrir les yeux.

Alors il l'oblige à se retourner, il appuie sur ses épaules et sur sa nuque pour qu'elle se retrouve le ventre collé à la table et il entre en elle.

Il est obligé de s'y reprendre à deux fois parce qu'il est pas assez dur mais, même s'il se trouve très con, il persiste.

Il la pilonne et elle gémit, mais c'est pas pareil. Il a l'impression que ça dure trop longtemps alors il fait semblant de jouir.

Il simule. Il a jamais simulé.

C'est la première fois et il se dégoûte un peu. Le sexe, c'est pas fait pour être triste.

C'est pas fait pour se sentir mal, après. Charlie il se sent mal, après, pourtant.

Il se rhabille et elle aussi. Elle lui demande si ça va et il dit « _Ouais_ ». Juste « _Ouais_ ».

Il lui dit qu'il y va et il a presque l'impression qu'elle va pleurer. Ou alors c'est lui qui se dit qu'il va pleurer parce qu'il se sent vraiment comme une merde, là.

.

Il rentre chez lui avec l'idée de partir directement sous la douche. Il a un peu envie d'effacer ce qu'il vient de faire parce que c'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Il se dit qu'il mérite pas Hermione mais qu'il mérite carrément pas Remy non plus. Parce que c'est une chouette fille, quand même, dans le fond, Remy, et qu'il l'a juste salie.

Il veut aller prendre une douche mais en fait, il s'arrête un peu surpris dans la cuisine.

Il a pas fait gaffe, il la regarde pas trop, cette baraque, mais il y a un truc qui a changé.

La table, elle est toujours abîmée, mais maintenant, elle brille un peu, comme si elle avait été cirée.

Et puis, sur le manteau de la cheminée, il y a quelques livres et une petite horloge ronde qui est posée. Avant, y'en avait pas.

Elle est ronde et blanche, avec un contour fin en fer forgé, comme les aiguilles, qui sont toutes ouvragées et les chiffres, ils sont jolis, tout arrondis.

Il y a des fleurs séchées aussi, qui ont été roses et violettes. Ça se voit encore, même si elle sont toutes fripées et craquantes.

Et puis son vieux meuble à étagère, il n'est plus bancal et la vaisselle est rangée. Y'a des boites à thé, et des thés qui passent par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Et sur l'évier, il y a un égouttoir alors qu'avant, y'en avait pas. Il s'est pas rendu compte que les choses avaient changées.

Hermione, elle s'est installée. Elle a apporté sa vie à elle.

.

Il est surpris alors il montre à l'étage, voir si c'est pareil et il se rend compte que c'est bien pareil.

Sur le canapé, y'a un plaid noir crocheté. Et des coussins moelleux. Sur le mur il y a deux affiches qui sont des reproductions de tableaux.

Il regarde en bas à droite et y'a écrit Dali.

Dali il connaît pas mais il aime bien ces affiches. Il se souvient, quand elle les a posées, ils s'étaient bien marrés cet après-midi là.

Il s'en souvient mais il avait pas fait attention.

Il avait pas remarqué non plus les deux lampes tubes avec des dessins orientaux même s'il les utilise tous les jours.

Sa petite brune, elle a lui a apporté sa vie et de la lumière. Il se sent bizarrement ému.

.

Il entre dans la salle de bain et il voit toutes ses affaires étalées. Elle a foutu un sacré bordel dans cette pièce et il a pas envie qu'elles partent, ses affaires.

Il aime bien parce qu'elle a des produits qui sentent les fruits exotiques, la mangue et la noix de coco.

Elle a une crème hydratante qui sent le chocolat et qui est toute marron quand elle la prend dans sa main avant de se fondre sur sa peau.

Lui, ses produits sentent le savon et juste le savon. Parce qu'il se prend pas la tête.

Il va plus pouvoir lui piquer ses produits en douce.

Et sous le lavabo, elle a mis du détergent qu'elle a fabriqué et qui sent la pomme. Et c'est chouette de rentrer dans une salle de bain qui sent la pomme.

Mais ce sera fini après la fin de la semaine.

Il est toujours un peu triste et il va prendre une longue douche, pour pas penser et profiter du jet d'eau qui lui rougit la peau.

Il va se coucher sur l'oreiller d'Hermione, parce qu'elle est toujours pas rentrée et qu'il aime bien son odeur.

Il se couche sur le ventre, la tête dans ce foutu oreiller qui n'est plus dépareillé avec le reste des draps, et il s'endort, saoul et malheureux.

.

Il sait pas trop combien de temps il a dormi mais il se réveille en sentant un gros chantier à côté de lui, comme quelqu'un qui se bat avec les couvertures.

Il a pas le temps d'émerger vraiment qu'il sent un poids s'écraser de tout son long sur son dos et s'accrocher à son corps comme un crabe.

C'est sa petite brune et ça le fait sourire.

Elle embrasse sa nuque et ça le fait trembler.

Elle trace un sillon de sa langue sur son dos et ça le fait gémir.

Elle rit doucement en l'entendant. Il bouge à peine une omoplate et elle roule à côté de lui.

Il la regarde, ses grands yeux brillants, sûrement à cause de l'alcool de prune distillé par Mina, les cheveux en pagaille, les joues roses et le sourire aux lèvres et il l'imprime.

Pour garder ce souvenir, cette image, là, précisément. Parce qu'elle est belle.

Il la serre fort, dans ses bras, embrasse son front et la garde contre lui. C'est tout. Juste ça. Parce qu'elle arrive très bien à remplir le vide.

Avec sa petite brune, il a plus vraiment envie de se perdre.

.

* * *

_Verdict ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez apprécié ce grand moment de romantisme (huhu !) ? _


	9. Un homme, quoi !

_Note de l'auteur :__ Dernier chapitre, snif, snif ! Je sais, je sais, ça va être un déchirement de quitter ce Charlie ! _

_Pour la petite blague, cette ficounette fait quand même soixantes pages avec la mise en page du site... ça m'épate (oui, il m'en faut peu)... Brèfle !_

_Quoi que vous attendiez comme fin, dites-vous une chose, ça n'y ressemblera pas ! Mwahahah ! Pardon ! Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, hein..._

_Je me tais, je vous laisse lire ! A bientôt, sur un autre fic, peut-être !_

_._

_**RAR anonymes :**_

_Delphine __: Comme je l'ai dit à tous ceux qui ont souligné l'impair de Charlie, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure ! Mais, reconnais, il est mignon, quand même ! ^^_

_Guest __: Pour ton bac, je croise avec toi, un peu de soutien ne fait jamais de mal ! Allez, en attendant, hop ! Suite et fin ! Un énorme merci à toi pour tes reviews qui m'auront bien fait marrer aussi (et regonflé mon égo ^^) !_

_pompei __: Et oui... Charlie, il passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel depuis qu'il fréquente Hermione !;-) Mais je suis assez d'accord ! A elle, la Roumanie lui va à ravir ! Allez, hop ! Suite et fin maintenant tout de suite !_

_._

_Rappel - a__vertissement__: Rating M. Langage familier, oublis volontaires de négations, répétitions (plus ou moins) stylistiques, scènes explicites, propos parfois crus (dans la limite du raisonnable, je reste civilisée), pour un public adulte, cela va sans dire ! _

_._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

.

* * *

**9 – Un homme, quoi !**

.

Ce soir de fin novembre, c'est l'anniversaire de Bill. Trente-trois ans, père et mari comblé !

Molly a voulu faire une fête parce que, même avec sept enfants, neuf avec Harry et Hermione, on ne fait jamais trop de fêtes.

Elle aime trouver de bonnes raisons pour réunir tout le monde. Et tant pis si Bill voulait fêter ça tranquillement chez lui, à la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Elle, elle a décidé de faire un grand repas au Terrier, avec ses enfants, les vrais et les adoptés.

Elle regrette juste que Charlie n'ait pas répondu à son invitation mais, sûrement moins qu'Hermione.

Personne sait, pour Hermione. Elle n'a pas raconté ce qu'elle a vécu avec Charlie.

Elle a parlé des dragons, elle a parlé des dresseurs, elle a parlé de la Roumanie, mais pas de Charlie.

Charlie, c'est son truc à elle. Et à lui.

Elle a juste dit qu'il l'avait très bien accueillie et que c'était un gentil garçon et personne a posé de question.

.

Quand elle est rentrée à Londres, ils ont coupé tout contact. Ils ne se sont pas écrit, ils ont pas utilisé le réseau de Cheminette. Rien.

Ils se sont dit « _A un de ces quatre_ » après s'être embrassé comme des damnés. Parce que c'était un peu ce qu'ils étaient, des amants maudits.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils se sont dit quand elle est partie et que lui, il est retourné auprès de ses dragons dans sa bicoque toute vide.

Elle y pense souvent, Hermione, mais elle ose pas trop le relancer parce qu'elle a sa petite fierté et elle veut pas qu'il imagine n'importe quoi, Charlie.

.

Elle a été déçue, Hermione, quand Molly a annoncé à la cantonade le week-end dernier qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Harry lui a bien demandé pourquoi elle était si taciturne mais elle lui a juste dit qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise journée.

Elle allait pas lui dire que c'était parce que Charlie lui manquait ! N'importe quoi !

.

Elle est arrivée tôt au Terrier, ce jour-là. Elle a promis à Molly de faire un gâteau à étages. Elle est sacrément forte pour ça.

Si jamais elle n'a plus envie d'être Médicomage, un jour, elle ouvrira sûrement une pâtisserie. Ça pourrait être marrant.

Le gâteau finit de cuire quand les invités arrivent.

Elle le laisse refroidir le temps d'aller saluer tout le monde parce que les enfants Weasley ont cette incroyable faculté d'arriver en troupeau.

.

Elle sait même plus depuis combien de temps elle a pas vu Percy, il est toujours au boulot à faire des heures sup' et bosser comme un dingue.

Fred et George, eux, elle les voit tout le temps parce qu'ils sont toujours fourrés chez Harry. C'est juste des grands gamins, tous les trois !

Ginny, elle la voit plus trop depuis qu'elle sort avec l'Autre.

L'Autre, elle sait pas son nom parce qu'elle s'en fout un peu, Hermione. Même si ils continuent à se voir régulièrement, Harry, il souffre encore parfois quand il voit la rousse.

Hermione, elle le soutient, alors elle se lie pas trop à Ginny même si elle a rien à lui reprocher, en fait. Quand ils se sont séparés, la question s'est même pas posée.

Les Weasley, c'est un peu comme sa famille, mais Harry et Ron passent toujours avant les autres. Alors, elle a choisi son camp sans réfléchir.

Elles restent quand même polies, les filles. Juste, elles se parlent pas trop de leurs vies. Elles prennent les nouvelles d'usage et ça suffit.

Bill, elle l'embrasse fort, fort, parce que c'est son anniversaire et qu'il voulait pas trop d'une grosse fête. Elle compatit, Hermione, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

A Fleur, elle lui fait un clin d'œil, parce que la blonde, elle sourit fort pour pas vexer Molly. Tellement fort que ça fait faux mais, c'est tellement plein de bonnes intentions que tout le monde lui pardonne.

Elles sont marrantes, Fleur et Molly, parce qu'elles s'aiment pas trop mais elles se respectent bizarrement.

Du coup, elles font toujours comme si elles avaient peur que l'autre la juge et elles savent jamais sur quel pied danser. Même après tant d'années.

Victoire, elle, lui saute au cou en riant, à Hermione, parce que cette gamine, elle a beau avoir que trois ans, elle est dingue.

Elle crie et rit aux éclats, elle minaude et elle fait la bécasse. Elle parle en inversant les syllabes et elle pose toujours plein de questions. Hermione, elle adore cette gosse !

.

Arthur sort un Genepi en s'extasiant sur les liqueurs d'armoise moldues et elle, elle repart à la cuisine finir son gâteau.

Ron l'accompagne en lui racontant les derniers potins et ils éclatent de rire souvent. Ils sont pas inquiets du retard de Harry, il a jamais été ponctuel.

D'ailleurs, quand il arrive, Hermione, elle tient difficilement une douille d'une main et frappe le bras de Ron de l'autre alors que ce goinfre fait mine de s'attaquer à son œuvre culinaire.

Il se marre, le Survivant, parce que ces deux-là, ils changeront jamais, toujours à se chamailler comme quand ils étaient gosses.

Il faut entamer d'âpres négociations avec Ron pour qu'il arrête d'embêter Hermione.

Les garçons s'installent contre l'évier et la regardent transformer la grande table de la cuisine en petit guéridon tout rond.

Elle y pose son gâteau et s'acharne à réaliser un glaçage fait d'arabesques dignes de ce nom avec sa douille, en tournant autour.

Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne fait pas attention aux exclamations de joie qui se font entendre dans la pièce d'à côté, ni aux regards curieux de Ron et de Harry vers le salon

.

- « Hey ! »

Hermione relève la tête vers Ron qui vient de s'exclamer, agréablement surpris, et voit son index pointé derrière elle, juste avant de remarquer son sourire joyeux.

Douille pleine de glaçage vert à la main, elle se retourne dans la direction indiquée.

Sans voix, elle laisse ses bras retomber le long de son corps, son ustensile s'écrasant au sol du même coup et répandant sa substance crémeuse.

- « Cha ! »

Elle ne réfléchit même pas.

Ce visage, elle en rêvait. Ces épaules, elle en rêvait. Ces yeux, elle en rêvait. Et cette dégaine, elle lui manquait !

Son petit nom est sorti tout seul et elle ne se rend même pas compte lui sauter dans les bras, ni qu'elle s'accroche à son cou.

Et Charlie, il rit et la soulève de terre, avant de la faire tourner sur lui-même. Putain, ce qu'il est heureux de la voir.

- « Cha ? Cha ?! »

La voix de Ron est comme étranglée. Il comprend pas trop ce qu'il se passe, là.

C'est un peu bizarre de voir son grand frère et Hermione comme ça alors que l'an dernier, à la même époque, elle le suppliait de pas la laisser seule dans la même pièce que lui.

Harry hausse les épaules parce qu'il sait pas quoi dire à Ron mais il est tout surpris aussi.

- « Comment ça, 'Cha' ?! »

Surtout que même si il a arrêté de tourner, Charlie il a pas lâché Hermione. Leur Hermione.

Et elle non plus, elle le lâche pas.

Ils ont juste l'air de deux abrutis à se regarder comme ça avec des sourires de benêts, sans rien dire.

Ça aurait pas été Hermione et Charlie, ils auraient cru se retrouver face à deux ados amoureux.

Mais c'est Hermione et Charlie alors, c'est pas possible, parce qu'elle, c'est une fille sérieuse et distinguée et que lui, c'est un homme.

Un vrai. Un dur, avec du poil et de la testostérone qui déborde.

.

* * *

_Hem, hem... Et voilou, c'est fini. Verdict ?_


End file.
